


To Live In Clover

by blissedoutphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Hook, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cages, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Painplay, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dan Howell, Sub Phil Lester, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Dan needs to escape his hell life. Anthony has a rather extraordinary offer. But what does it entail for Dan?aka an AU where Anthony is a sugar daddy to both Dan and Phil.





	1. Throw Caution To The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I talked about making this AU back in July last year and it’s finally here!!! wow yeah ikr took me long enough omg. I just really wanted to write a fic where dan and phil are both subs to the same dom, and with people's suggestions on my tumblr back in July, I’ve made Anthony the dom :) Also, I couldn’t for the life of me write this fic without an elaborate backstory so…the first two chapters will show how they all met before any smut happens! Hope you enjoy it xx
> 
> warning: there is some non-con in this chapter

Dan wove his way around the mess of scantily clad boys and rich old men all around the dimly lit club. He sighed, brows furrowing.  _Where is he?_

Dan looked around, wincing when he saw a public caning at one corner. Sure, he loved bdsm and he’s into most kinks. That’s one of the only reasons he could tolerate this place. But he knows his co-workers, and not all of them are into kink. The money they get was meagre. Plus their boss is the most unjust person he’s met, and that’s saying a lot considering he was literally kicked out of his home at 16 by homophobic parents. So he wonders how some of them have the willpower to work here. Probably because even though it hurts to be used and abused, it’s still better than being out in the world where no one wants them.

Dan was taken out of his thoughts when he felt his butt being grabbed roughly. He brushed off the pair of hands on his butt, unfazed when the owner of those hands glared at him. He showed his red wristband that indicated he’d already been booked. The man slowly walked away with a huff, and Dan looked around again for his client for the night.

 _There he is_. Dan’s eyes landed on a head of luscious brown curls. The other reason that keeps him from leaving this awful job. The man spotted him at the same time, and they squeezed their way through the club goers to get to each other.

The man almost tripped over a rent boy who was on all fours, and Dan would’ve laughed at his clumsiness if he wasn’t ticked off. They finally reached each other, and the man puckered his lips, but Dan took a step back.

“You’re late.”

If it was any other client, he would’ve been smacked for speaking so bluntly. For not greeting his client politely, for refusing the kiss his client wanted.

“I know, I’m sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

But this was Anthony, and Anthony wasn’t like any other client.

“You better,” Dan smirked and grabbed Anthony’s hand, quickly leading him back to the private rooms.

* * *

“I’m leaving this weekend,” Anthony said softly, carding his hand gently through Dan’s curls.

Dan was about to take a short nap after that amazing orgasm Anthony gave him as an apology for his tardiness, but the words shook him out of his post-coital bliss. He looked up into Anthony’s eyes, clutching his client’s upper arm a little bit tighter. “How long?” he whispered.

“Same as always.”

Dan blinked to stop the tears threatening to form. The wait for Anthony to come back was always dreadful. Nobody treated him as nicely as Anthony did. Anthony was the only one who scenes properly and doesn’t abuse his power. The only one who paid attention to Dan’s needs and took foreplay and aftercare seriously. His visits always reminded Dan why he liked bdsm and men in the first place. He treasures these reminders especially when his dreadful environment makes him afraid of bdsm and lose hope in men. Anthony was the only person he genuinely wanted to be a sub for.

But Anthony lives in the USA, and only comes to London once every 3 months for his business trips. Dan was willing to stay in this horrible club, willing to tolerate his cruel boss, just for the one week of bliss he’d get from Anthony every 3 months. He’d been doing it for-

“Do you know that it’s been a year since we first met,” Anthony said, as if he just read Dan’s mind.

“So we’ve seen each other for...4 weeks? Is this our monthsary?” Dan smirked, but he was still feeling a little uneasy. Three days til the weekend. Three days too short.

Anthony chuckled, “I guess it is.”

They fell into peaceful silence, listening to each other’s heartbeat as they laid with their limbs tangled together.

“Dan,” Anthony broke the silence, his voice so serious that Dan tensed, anxious for what he’s about to say.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this. I couldn’t stop thinking about it since I left last time. Is it possible for you to-”

Dan was looking right into Anthony’s eyes, heart beating fast and mouth feeling dry. Anthony sounded nervous, and stopped talking when Dan looked at him. He cleared his throat and held the gaze with certainty. “-to quit this job and follow me home?”

Dan wanted to say yes immediately. But the logical part of his brain stopped him.

“I- um. I don’t know...” he said hesitantly.

“I’ll take care of you,” Anthony didn’t sound nervous anymore. He sounded sure, full of promise.

“I’ll..I’ll just be a burden. I don’t even have proper qualifications to get a job,” Dan choked at his words, feeling vulnerable suddenly.

“I already have a sugar baby back home, having another just means more fun,” Anthony chuckled, “we have a d/s lifestyle and if you’d like, you could be part of it too. But of course, I won’t force you to be my sub if you don’t want to.”

Dan stared at Anthony in surprise. “So you’re...offering to be my sugar daddy?”

“Dan. We’ve known each other for a whopping 4 weeks, so I understand that leaving your comfort zone with a stranger who pays for sex with you sounds absurd. But trust me, please. I hate to see you miserable in this place,” Anthony was starting to sound desperate now.

Dan gulped. He really didn’t have anything to lose. He’d been estranged by his whole family for 2 years now. None of them bothered to find him or check up on him. And leaving the club was something he’d wanted to do ever since he got in. But still, was Anthony really that trustworthy? He may be nice here, but what would he be like once outside the safety of the club? What if Anthony was just being nice all this time so he could kidnap a willing Dan to be his personal slave or something?

“I..I’ll need to think about it,” he answered, voice trembling.

“Okay, but you have 3 days because I leave on Saturday,” Anthony said, voice soothing, “but I really hope you’ll take up my offer.”

* * *

A few hours later, the club closed for the night. All the rent boys stood in a line, being inspected by the assistant manager as they do every night after the club closes. The assistant manager is just as bad as the boss. He generally checks to make sure none of the boys were hurt too badly. Not because they care for the boys’ well-being, but because they worry that if a boy is too badly injured, they’d need to take a few days off and that would mean less money.

Then he’ll check how much each boy earned that night. If they don’t make enough to hit the target, they’d be punished by the boss personally. Dan had been through that only twice in his 2 years there, and those 2 days were the worst days of his life. The boss was brutal, he didn’t care if he injured them until they could barely walk. He’d still expect them to come for work the next day.

Dan had confessed about the boss’s treatment to Anthony when Anthony saw the bruises all over Dan’s body after the second time he’d been punished. Anthony wanted to call the police but Dan stopped him, because what good would that do? None of the rent boys had anywhere to go, that’s how they all ended up there in the first place. So since then, Anthony would give Dan double of what he should pay for Dan despite the rent boy’s protests.

Tonight was no different. Dan presented his earnings to the boss’s assistant. He just wanted the inspection to be done quick, he needed to rest. And to think about Anthony’s offer.

“Dismissed. Except you, Dan,” the assistant manager said once he was done checking everyone.

“What, why? I earned more than the target tonight,” Dan asked in confusion.

A harsh slap landed on his cheek without hesitation. “Thought you’d learn not to question things by now,” the assistant manager was right by his ear, speaking menacingly.

Dan let out a shaky breath, softly touching his stinging cheek. He stood in shock while the rest filed out to head for their quarters, giving him sympathetic looks. When everyone was gone, the assistant manager grabbed Dan’s forearm and dragged him to the boss’s office.

Dan grunted as he was pulled to a halt in front of the boss’s desk. The boss was an old, balding man. He was more fat than muscle, but he was still very strong. He had the scariest air of authority about him, and even though Dan was taller than the man by almost a foot, he felt so small standing in front of his boss.

The boss looked up from his desk and thanked his assistant manager, who nodded and swiftly walked out.

“So Dan, do you know why you’re here?” his boss asked, voice intimidating.

“No,” Dan answered truthfully, avoiding his boss’s intense glare.

The man stood up and walked towards Dan, tutting as he circled him like a wolf circling its prey.

“Are you not aware of the new rule?” the boss looked unamused.

Dan shook his head, truly confused by what’s going on.

“The one implemented last Friday,” the boss grumbled in frustration.

“I..I had the day off that day, Sir,” Dan said, “nobody updated me about new rules.”

“What a shame,” the boss answered, feigning pity, “that you expect everyone to do things for you. Didn’t you think to ask people about anything you might’ve missed while you were away?”

Dan could feel himself beginning to sweat in nerves and fear. He knew that he’d get punished no matter what tonight, so nothing he’d say would make a difference.

“May I know what the new rule is, please, Sir?” he asked, trying his best to hide the tremble in his voice.

The boss looked him up and down, sighing in annoyance. “When clients are late by more than 15 minutes, their rent is cancelled and the rent boy becomes available for anyone else. This is to stop wasting rent boys’ time waiting around when they could be making themselves useful otherwise.”

“Oh. Th-thank you for informing me, Sir.”

Internally, Dan was cursing at the man in front of him as well as Anthony’s habit of being late all the time. He just knew that his boss implemented the rule because of him and Anthony. And purposely implemented it on Dan’s day off to have this encounter.

“And you know what happens to rent boys who don’t follow the rules, or do I have to spell that out for you too?” The boss had moved to a cupboard at the corner of the room behind Dan, but Dan stayed at his spot. He didn’t need to look to know what his boss was searching for in the cupboard.

“I know, Sir, but-”

“The consequences still apply, you were carelessly oblivious of the rules,” the boss interrupted, voice full of wrath.

Dan breathed out unsteadily. He felt tears forming, and he quickly blinked them away. He refused to show his boss any emotions of vulnerability. He tried to calm himself down as much as he could, accepting his fate for the night.

“Now do me a favour and shut the fuck up,” his boss growled, “and just take your punishment.”

Without warning, he grabbed Dan and bent him over the desk. Dan’s cheek hit the wooden surface with a thud, but he barely made any noise of discomfort. He didn’t bother struggling, instead going pliant as he got handcuffed. The boss dropped the implements he got from the cupboard right next to Dan’s face. Dan closed his eyes, he couldn’t bear to look at the paddle and cane.

Yes, Dan loved bdsm. He did have a pain kink. But this was not how he wanted to experience it. With no consent, and not in of the right headspace to enjoy it.

“Maybe this will teach you that you’re here to serve as many clients, not just be a princess for Padilla,” his boss leaned down and whispered, hot breath against the shell of his ear.

He heard the swing of the paddle in the air and held his breath, bracing for the beginning of a long night.

* * *

The next night, Anthony rushed into the club again. He looked at his watch and cursed. Stupid meeting ended later than expected, now he’s late to meet Dan. He quickly walked around, looking out for a particularly tall boy.

It wasn’t hard to spot someone taller than average. “Dan!” he called out to the boy who was walking away from him. He walked nearer and his mouth fell in surprise when he realised that Dan was completely naked save for the red wristband. But Dan wouldn’t ever get naked until he’s been rented and made to do so by his client. But...Anthony was his client tonight and he never asked Dan to go naked outside the private rooms.

Anthony called out to Dan again, feeling bewildered. This time Dan heard him and turned to look at him for a moment, expression downright miserable, before quickly walking away again.

“What?” Anthony muttered under his breath, following Dan. He stopped dead in his tracks when Dan got on his knees in front of someone. He stared in shock as Dan ran his hands softly up the man’s clothed thighs. The man looked only a little older than Anthony, but taller and thinner. The man gripped Dan’s hair hard, and Anthony grimaced at the sight.

Anthony took a closer look at Dan and gasped when the lighting moved over Dan’s back. His usual smooth butt was littered with bruises and welts. Confusion made way for anger. He always booked Dan for Dan’s entire shift, so who used him before Anthony arrived? And why is this man using him now? Dan always told people he’d been booked, so why isn’t he telling this person now?

Before Dan could get his client’s dick in his mouth, Anthony was suddenly right behind him.

“Hey!” Anthony confronted the man, who looked surprise to have someone interrupt his session, “I’ve already booked this boy for tonight.”

Dan stayed on his knees, unsure what to do. He so badly wanted to explain everything to Anthony, but he could see the assistant manager staring at them from afar out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh is that so?” the client smirked, clearly not feeling threatened by Anthony, “That ain’t what his wristband said when I got to him.”

Anthony looked at Dan for some explanation, but Dan refused to make eye contact. Instead, Dan looked up at the man standing before him. “Perhaps we should take this to the private rooms, Sir?” Dan asked, voice so sweet, so fake.

“No I’m not gonna let some loser ruin my night, I wanna do it here,” the client said, and with that, he grabbed Dan’s head and shoved it down to his cock.

Anthony was about to burst but before he could say or do anything, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hi Mr. Padilla, I’m Mr. Lewis, assistant manager of the club. I suggest you not make a scene, we have many other boys here for you to choose as you please,” Mr. Lewis spoke, bringing Anthony away from Dan.

“But I’ve booked Dan for tonight, why are you letting that man take him?” Anthony couldn’t help raising his voice.

“Yes I’m aware, and while we do place importance on our customers’ requests, it is in our best interests to protect our boys first and foremost. We noticed that Dan may not be comfortable working for you, so we helped swapped his duties for tonight. I do apologise,” Mr Lewis explained, and led Anthony to another rent boy.

“Bullshit,” Anthony scoffed. He remembers all the stories Dan had quietly whispered to him after their scenes when they cuddled together, tearful recollections of the mistreatment the rent boys regularly faced. But he couldn’t tell anyone that he knew what goes on behind the scenes, he’d get Dan into an unimaginable amount of trouble.

“I’m sorry?” Mr Lewis asked.

“You expect me to believe that?”

“Mr. Padilla, if it’d make you feel better, we can try to work things out with Dan to understand why he feels that way and hopefully next time he’d want to work for you again? But if we find out anything serious from him, we might have to remove you from this club entirely.”

 _Why would Dan be uncomfortable with me?_ Anthony didn’t voice this. He started doubting whether Mr Lewis was really lying or not.

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Anthony muttered. He hoped this wouldn’t get Dan into trouble. He wanted nothing more than to protect Dan, to get him out of this horrible place.

 _Is that why Dan is uncomfortable with me now?_  Perhaps his offer for Dan to follow him home was too much for Dan, perhaps Dan really was just doing his job and didn’t care for Anthony at all.

Mr. Lewis nodded curtly and left Anthony with the replacement rent boy.

“How would you like me, Sir?” the boy purred, running his hands up Anthony’s chest softly.

“It’s fine,” Anthony mumbled, stepping away from the boy who looked confused. Anthony paid him anyway, afraid he’d get punished for not earning enough for the night.

He rushed out of the club, breathing heavily. He didn’t want to believe the assistant manager at all. He still hoped that Dan would follow him home. He only has two days left in London.

Dan watched as Anthony stormed out, unable to stop him. His cheek grazed the wall where this rough client was now fucking him against. He sighed, hoping that Anthony would finally come to his senses and be punctual tomorrow so he could tell him that he’d made a decision on the offer.

* * *

Before the club opened each night, the rent boys could look at their roster to see who rented them for the night. Dan frowned when he saw his. Anthony’s name wasn’t there.

But that’s not possible, Anthony always came every night when he’s in London. Granted, he doesn’t even know the man that well. Perhaps Anthony finally decided to experience the London nightlife somewhere better than a dodgy bdsm club.

But something at the back of Dan’s mind didn’t believe that excuse. Halfway through the night, with Mr. Lewis always watching him from a corner somewhere and still no sign of Anthony anywhere, he was convinced that Anthony had been removed from the club.

Dan wanted to break down right there in the middle of the club. He had the chance to leave this place and he missed it. Anthony will be leaving the day after tomorrow and he could’ve followed him to a possibly much better life, but he was too late. He ruined his only chance at escaping.

* * *

Dan couldn’t focus on his work that night. The only thought in his mind was that Anthony was leaving tomorrow, and he could’ve been spending tonight packing what little possessions he had to leave as well. But here he was instead, sitting in the private room waiting for his client. He couldn’t even bring himself to check his roster for the night. He just wanted the night to pass quickly so that he could go to sleep in their quarters and forget all the sorrow in his life.

He’d concluded that Mr. Lewis had told Anthony to never come back again, which was why his jaw dropped in surprise when the door swung open and Anthony appeared.

Dan wanted to speak, but he was still too shocked to find his voice, so Anthony spoke up first.

“Look Dan, I just came tonight to say I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. I came on too strong, and I’m sorry. But I’m leaving tomorrow and I can’t do that without meeting you for one last time. I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore, so I won’t come back here. But I can’t do that without saying goodbye,” Anthony spoke quickly, wanting to get it all out before Dan would call security or something.

“W-what?” was all Dan managed to say, he couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“I mean it, the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable or get you in a position you don’t want to be in, so I’ll leave. But...can I get a goodbye hug at least?” Anthony asked sadly.

Dan shook his head, not understanding what Anthony was talking about at all. “Anthony why are you saying that? Why would I not want to see you ever again?”

“Huh? But you didn’t want to be with me that night and that’s what the assistant manager told me, so I thought it was because of my silly offer, and I didn’t come here yesterday to give you space,” Anthony explained, confused by Dan’s reaction.

“I would always want to be with you!” Dan raised his hands in exasperation, finally understanding their situation. “Oh my god, why would you believe Lewis after hearing all my stories about this place?”

Anthony didn’t know what to say, but he was glad that he was wrong. He quickly moved to close the space between them. He hugged Dan, holding on to him tight. When he let go, he looked at Dan expectantly, waiting for his side of the story.

“I couldn’t be with you that night, because you were late. And they implemented a rule that clients who are late by more than 15 minutes would get their rent cancelled. And they purposely implemented this rule on my off day, so I wouldn’t have a clue about it or else I would’ve warned you to be more punctual. But of course, I was punished even though I wasn’t aware of the rule because the night before you were late yet I still serviced you.”

“Oh my god,” Anthony breathed out, realisation dawning upon him, “they don’t want you to be with me, huh? I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I’m surprised you’re actually on time tonight,” Dan said.

“Yeah, didn’t want to be late for our last night. I’m not late because I want to be, you know. My meetings have been ending pretty late because there’s actually a lot of work to do within such a short trip.”

Dan sighed, “I don’t blame you for anything that’s happened.”

They sat in silence for just a moment before Dan spoke up again.

“I’ve thought about your offer.”

Anthony looked into Dan’s eyes, hopeful.

“So we leave tomorrow afternoon, yeah?”

Anthony’s eyes lit up, and he kissed Dan heartily. Dan smiled into the kiss, feeling his heart swell with happiness for the first time in a long time.

Anthony broke the kiss, panting. “You won’t regret it, I promise,” he said, cupping Dan’s cheeks gently.

* * *

Soon after, Anthony left the club and waited outside like Dan told him to.

“You’ll have nowhere to go if you leave, no one will want a good for nothing like you!” the boss flared up, clearly angered by Dan’s decision to quit.

Dan clenched his fists, standing his ground. He was not about to let himself falter in front of the wretched man. He’d been told all of that repeatedly since he started working in the club, but for once he wasn’t going to believe any of it.

“I’m done here,” he stated before confidently walking out of the office. He smirked as he heard his ex-boss spew vulgarities at him, but he didn’t stop walking.

Once out of the office, Dan quickly ran upstairs to his quarters and packed his bag. It didn’t take long, he barely had anything. He didn’t even own a phone. He ran back down and out of the club just as quickly, right into Anthony’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part still won’t have any smut yet but Phil will come into the story :) It’ll probably be posted in about a week!
> 
> I'll also add more tags as each new chapter is added. idk how long this will be, it'll continue as long as I have ideas for some threesome smutty times hahaha. Feel free to send prompts on my tumblr blissedoutphil.tumblr.com!


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first part, I hope you’ll enjoy this part too :) The (**) isn’t really nsfw imo but be careful before you click on it just to be sure!

“Welcome home, Sir!” Phil exclaimed excitedly as soon as the door opened, quickly engulfing Anthony in a warm hug.

Anthony laughed as he let go of his luggage and wrapped his arms around Phil. “Missed you, baby,” he spoke softly before he went on tiptoes and kissed Phil.

Phil pulled away from the embrace to peer over Anthony. “You really have a thing for boys taller than you, huh?” he giggled.

“Can’t argue with that,” Anthony laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hi, I’m Phil,” Phil waved enthusiastically at the wide-eyed boy who was subtly hunching down to try to hide behind Anthony but obviously failing since Anthony was smaller than him.

“H-hi I’m um. I’m Dan,” Dan stuttered, mentally smacking himself for behaving so awkwardly.

“You’re cute, Dan. Nice to finally meet you,” Phil giggled again before sauntering away, making Dan blush hard.

Anthony turned to Dan. “Welcome home, baby.”

His wide smile was so infectious that Dan found himself smiling too.

* * *

Anthony had given Dan a little tour of his new home. It was a big house - bigger than his old family home anyway. It was mostly monochrome and had a modern, minimalist design. The living room and kitchen were spacious, and there was an office too. They then went upstairs where Anthony walked Dan through the 3 rooms. The first was the guest bedroom, which was now his room. Next was Phil’s room, where Phil happily showed him around. Phil’s room looked similar to Dan’s new room, but it was very colourful compared to the rest of the house, with little anime figurines decorating his shelves and bright posters on his walls.

Lastly, Anthony led Dan to his bedroom. It was huge, probably the size of both Dan and Phil’s rooms combined, and Dan looked around in awe. It had a large king size bed, but Dan gaped when he realised that it’s not like any ordinary bed([**](http://blissedoutphil.tumblr.com/post/168151907360/trust-power-desire-kinkythingsilike)). Anthony smirked at him, telling him that if Dan would like to join in on his and Phil’s kinky lifestyle, he’d have lots of fun on that bed. Dan blushed at that, his mind already coming up with plenty of scenarios he could possibly find himself in on that bed. There was a tv across from the bed, and a walk-in closet. The en-suite bathroom was large as well, with a big bathtub and shower. He was impressed by the bathtub; it looked big enough for two people to fit in there comfortably. He’d never even had the luxury to have a bath where he could fully stretch his legs out before.

After the tour, Dan went back to the guest - his - room. He sat on the queen size bed, marvelling at his surroundings. The room was designed monochrome like the rest of the house, and it suit his style perfectly. He unpacked his bag then looked out the window, seeing Phil tending to the garden in the backyard.

He didn’t know what to feel about all this. He’d left his home in UK possibly for forever. All he’d ever known, his comfort zone, now miles away. He’d never been out of his country before. Everything was pretty overwhelming, and the only thing familiar was Phil’s accent. Apparently Phil was British too.

On the flight, Anthony had explained to him about his d/s lifestyle. They talked quite a bit and Dan realised he really didn’t know much about Anthony before this, since their few meetups mostly consisted of only sex.

Dan had never been in a relationship before, let alone a polyamorous one with a d/s lifestyle. Anthony told him that they could ease into the relationship, that he didn’t have to immediately sub for him, although Phil was already a sub 24/7. It sounded fun, but he was scared that Phil might not like him. What if Phil thought he was trying to steal Anthony from him? Or worse, he might get jealous himself seeing Anthony with Phil. He was unfortunately quite a jealous person. Anthony of course told him he didn’t have to do it if he didn’t want to; he’d help Dan get into school and find a proper job and start a new better life.

But Dan didn’t want to leave Anthony, didn’t think he could ever do that. And this was finally his chance to properly explore BDSM and the d/s lifestyle he’d always wanted. So, here he was now, watching his apparently new boyfriend watering the plants in the garden while his other boyfriend was lounging on that unique bed. And Phil was attractive, he’s not going to lie, so it was like a bonus to have another sub boyfriend to be honest.

Anthony appeared at the door after a while.

“Settled in well?”

“Yup, thank you,” Dan smiled.

“We’re having dinner in five minutes, meet you downstairs?”

“Okay,” Dan nodded. He let out a long breath, calming himself down.  _There’s nothing to be nervous about, Dan_ , he told himself.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, Phil had made them some thai green curry. Dan and Phil mostly listened as Anthony talked about his trip. As dinner ended, Anthony announced that the next day he was going to bring Dan shopping for a completely new wardrobe.

“Oh,” Dan began, “you don’t have to-”

“That’s kinda his job as a sugar daddy,” Phil interrupted and winked at him.

Dan laughed in surprise at Phil’s blunt statement, and he looked at Anthony, who was rolling his eyes fondly at Phil.

“I mean,” Anthony said, “your luggage was almost empty. Don’t worry about it, alright?”

Phil nodded exaggeratedly, and Dan smiled as he nodded as well.

Phil then went to do the dishes while Anthony went for a shower. Dan decided he should probably help Phil, so he went to the kitchen.

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Phil mimicked Dan’s voice from earlier, but it was in good nature.

Dan let out an indignant laughter, looking at Phil with a fake offended expression and making Phil chuckle. Dan smiled as he started helping with the dishes.

After a few moments though, he couldn’t help voicing the question that had been on his mind since Anthony mentioned Phil on the flight.

“You…don’t mind me being here? Like, sharing your boyfriend?” he asked quietly, unsure how Phil would react.

Phil stopped washing and turned to look at Dan, an inquisitive look on his face.

“Of course not, Dan! In fact, I was the one who suggested to Anthony that he should bring a new sugar baby home. It gets so lonely here when he’s away, and he’s away a lot,” Phil pouted at the last sentence.

Dan raised his eyebrows. If not for Phil’s suggestion, he might have still been stuck in the dreaded club.

“You know what the funny thing is? I asked for a dog, but he refused. I ask for another boyfriend, and he’s on board,” Phil chuckled, and Dan laughed in disbelief as well.

“I know he goes to bdsm clubs while he’s away, and I know he always meets you when he goes to London. He talks about you a lot,” Phil bumped Dan’s shoulder at that, and Dan blushed.

“And I got curious to see this precious Dan. So I suggested to him to bring you home. I know he could easily do it, and I’m glad you’re here,” Phil smiled.

Dan smiled too. “I didn’t expect to be able to enter the USA this easily but apparently he already prepared a working visa for me to work under his company.”

Phil laughed, ”Seems like we’re both apparently employees of his company.”

A thought came into Dan’s mind then. “Is that how he found you too? Like…like how he found me? ‘Cos you’re British…”

Phil’s smile suddenly disappeared, and he hesitated as it seemed like a memory flashed across his mind. Dan was about to apologise for the intrusive question when Phil answered.

“Uh, y-yeah,” he stuttered, quickly covering up whatever emotions that suddenly ran through him behind a wide smile as he changed the focus of the conversation back to Dan.

“Anyway. You see Dan, Anthony loves us and he’d do almost anything for us. If he can get me a boyfriend from across the world, he can get you some clothes. Don’t worry about it, just have fun shopping tomorrow and get whatever you want!”

With that, Phil placed the last plate onto the rack and patted Dan’s shoulder before he left the kitchen. Dan followed Phil out the kitchen, not really sure what to do. He was still curious to know how Phil met Anthony, but he decided that it’s a conversation Phil’s not ready to have just yet. And his mind was still reeling from hearing the cute guy he literally just met call him boyfriend so blatantly. He silently followed Phil who walked to Anthony’s room, finding Anthony laying on his bed using his laptop.

“Hey boys,” Anthony greeted them, and Phil immediately plopped himself next to Anthony, grabbing a book from the nightstand.

Dan stood awkwardly by the door. “Um…I think I’ll go to bed. Jetlag,” he said awkwardly.

“You can sleep here,” Anthony said, patting the space next to him, opposite from Phil’s side. “Bed’s big enough for all of us, and I’m probably sleeping soon too.”

Dan hesitated for a bit. Sleeping with Anthony sounded lovely, it was familiar and in his comfort zone. It was the only form of solace that he’d had the past year, and he felt like he really needed some solace at the moment. But Phil hasn’t seen Anthony in a week and he should probably give them some time alone.

“Uh it’s oka-”

“Don’t be shy, Dan,” Phil smirked knowingly, cocking an eyebrow.

Reassured that Phil doesn’t mind, Dan shyly got on the bed and snuggled up next to Anthony.

Anthony chuckled, hugging him close. Phil leaned over Anthony and placed a soft kiss on Dan’s cheek, making Dan blush.

“Welcome to your new little family, Dan,” Phil said softly.

“Thank you,” Dan whispered.

He fell asleep with a small smile on his face, feeling safe and loved for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at me trying to make things as realistic as possible in a probably very unrealistic story, talking about visas and all LMAO idk how visas work tbh
> 
> anyway sorry this is shorter, I just wanted to introduce Phil into the story :) and I didn’t wanna put this together with the previous part. Smut is coming next week I promise haha hope you enjoyed this part!


	3. Discovering Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, sorry this is a lil late, I’ve been a bit busy and a lot tired this week lol. Hope you enjoy!

Dan had a wonderful day shopping with Anthony. He’d been hesitant at first, didn’t want to waste Anthony’s money - which totally defeats Anthony’s purpose as a sugar daddy. But after lots of persuasion and insisting from Anthony, Dan let himself loose. He also remembered what Phil told him the night before, which further encouraged him to purchase items from brands he previously could only dream of having.

On the ride back home, Dan decided he was ready.

“I want to sub for you,” he said confidently, looking at Anthony.

Anthony glanced at Dan before returning his eyes to the road. “That was fast, I thought we’d ease into it.”

“I’m ready. I don’t know what we’re waiting for, honestly. And I want to thank you for all this. For the new clothes, new home. For saving me. I wanna thank you the best way I know how,” Dan spoke sincerely.

Anthony smirked. “You don’t have to thank me, but if you insist.”

“Oh please, you can’t wait for me to suck your dick,” Dan joked, making Anthony laugh sheepishly.

* * *

When they arrived home, all 3 of them sat at the dining table. Dan looked at the contract that was handed to him.

“How official,” he chuckled, not expecting this to be as serious as it is. He bit his lip when he realised no one else was laughing.

“Yes, I take this seriously because I want everyone to be on the same page before we do anything,” Anthony answered.

Dan nodded, and began to fill in his parts. He took a while writing down his limits, cancelling out things he was uncomfortable trying, marking things he had never tried before but was willing to, and other things like his biggest kinks and turn ons.

He then read Anthony’s rules, standard things like no coming or touching himself without permission, calling Anthony Sir and the like. He basically has to follow Anthony’s orders, in and out of the bedroom, unless he safewords. Breaking the rules or disobeying Anthony would result in punishment. He also read Phil’s and Anthony’s contracts.

“Yay! Can’t wait to get help with the chores,” Phil grinned.

“As long as you don’t bully your sub brother,” Anthony warned Phil, but it was lighthearted.

Dan narrowed his eyes at Phil, challenging him.

“Can I play with him though?” Phil asked cheekily.

“Hmm. Maybe if you’re good then I’ll reward you that,” Anthony considered, “and you still gotta do what I say while playing with each other.”

Phil hummed, happy with the answer he got.

After going through everyone’s contracts and the rules again, their little meeting ended and they had a nice dinner that Phil had made while Anthony and Dan were out shopping.

Dan helped Phil with the dishes again, then they joined Anthony on the couch to watch a movie, each boy cuddling against one side of their dom. Anthony wrapped his arm around both of their shoulders, sighing contentedly.

But Phil couldn’t pay attention to the movie. He kept glancing at Dan, and it made Dan a little nervous. Dan was still paranoid that Phil secretly didn’t like him for barging into his life with Anthony like that.

“Sir…” Phil spoke, voice sultry. He softly stroked Anthony’s arm, eyes wide and glimmering.

“What do I have to say yes to now,” Anthony pretended to grumble, but his smile gave it away.

“I’ve been good…can I play with Dan now?” Phil asked, blinking innocently at Anthony.

Dan looked at Phil in surprise. He didn’t expect that so soon, but he began hoping that Anthony would say yes; Phil was attractive and he actually couldn’t wait to know what it was like to sleep with him.

Phil’s fingers were walking up Anthony’s chest, and he booped Anthony’s nose playfully.

“Well Dan, do you want to?” Anthony turned to Dan, and Phil frantically nodded at Dan behind Anthony.

Dan almost laughed seeing Phil’s eagerness. “Sounds like a great idea,” Dan found himself grinning.

Anthony laughed, “Alright then, to my room, you two.”

“Yes!!” Phil squealed excitedly. Immediately, he got up and grabbed Dan’s hand. He all but ran to the room and Dan squeaked in surprise as he tried to keep up with Phil’s pace.

Once in the room, Phil began stripping with no hesitance, and Dan slowly followed suit. Dan was so used to being naked around strangers, but for some reason he was nervous and shy to be naked in front of Phil. But when Phil looked at him as if he was captivated by Dan’s body, his nerves dissipated.

“Can’t wait to learn all your sensitive spots, pretty boy,” Phil winked at Dan, and Dan blushed.

“Same,” Dan replied meekly, voice cracking which made him blush harder.

Phil only laughed at that and quickly stepped into Dan’s space. He cupped Dan’s cheeks softly and smiled up at Dan. Dan stared into deep blue-green irises, mesmerised. He smiled back, and Phil dipped his thumb into Dan’s dimple as he stroked Dan’s cheek.

Dan’s eyes flicked down to Phil’s plump lips. Phil’s tongue slowly poked out and licked his lips, and Dan subconsciously licked his own lips as well. He moved to close the gap between them at the same time Phil did, and their lips met.

Dan rested his hands on Phil’s waist, bringing their hips together. He sighed into the kiss, it was soft and sweet. Phil was gentle, caressing Dan’s face as he moved his lips against Dan’s. He licked at Dan’s bottom lip then pulled it between his teeth, nipping at it and eliciting a soft moan from Dan. Dan opened his mouth, letting Phil lick into it. Phil tasted sweet, mainly because of the ribena he had after dinner, but Dan loved it. He ground his hips against Phil’s, feeling Phil’s half hard cock rub against his thigh. Phil whined at that, and Dan thought it was music to his ears, so he repeated the action.

“Started already without me?” Anthony’s voice surprised Dan enough to pull back from the kiss hurriedly like he’d just been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. He didn’t know how long they’d been kissing, or how long Anthony had been standing by the door just watching them.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist, Sir,” Phil purred as he walked over to Anthony, “with his lips looking that tempting. I’m just making up for all the times I’ve missed out on when you guys were in London.”

Phil went to kiss Anthony, and Dan bit his lip, already missing the feel of Phil’s lips against his. He wanted to palm his half hard cock, but he remembered Anthony’s rules.

Anthony pulled away from the kiss. “On the bed, boys,” he instructed.

Dan went to sit on the bed but Phil playfully tackled him, and they ended up lying on the bed with Phil on top of Dan. Anthony sat on the armchair by the wall that was facing the bed.

“How are we gonna play, Sir?” Dan asked a little breathlessly as Phil was busy nipping at his jaw.

“I’ll let you two discover each other’s weak spots today. No touching yourself, or each other’s dicks.”

Phil looked up and pouted at that. “But Dan’s dick looks so inviting,” he whined.

“His ass is just as inviting,” Anthony commented so casually. Dan let out a surprised laugh, he couldn’t decide if it was weird or flattering that the other two kept complimenting him in third person when he’s right there with them.

“If you guys wanna know each other’s sensitive parts quicker I can help,” Anthony suggested.

“No! That’s cheating, no helping and no asking for help,” Phil asserted, looking at Anthony and Dan sternly before going back to nosing at Dan’s jaw.

“Alright, alright,” Dan breathed out, while Anthony chuckled.

Dan stroked Phil’s back, running his hands over the soft smooth skin. Phil started slowly moving down, kissing Dan’s clavicle. He ran his tongue along the bone, nipping at the skin and earning little grunts from Dan. Phil pulled away for a moment to take a proper look at Dan, whose mouth was open, panting as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Thank you for bringing home such a beautiful boy, Sir,” Phil said fondly, still staring at Dan.

“What can I say? I have good taste,” Anthony praised himself, leaning back into the chair and enjoying the show his boys were giving him.

Dan couldn’t think properly to respond to that verbally, so he threaded one hand through Phil’s hair and tugged him down, kissing him forcefully. He licked around Phil’s tongue and bit Phil’s bottom lip, enjoying how Phil moaned into his mouth. When he let go of Phil’s hair, Phil broke the kiss only to latch himself onto Dan’s neck.

He kissed Dan’s adam’s apple, watching it bob. Then he licked the milky, slightly damp skin, tasting Dan’s sweat on his neck. He bit down at the skin, and the sound Dan made sent blood rushing to his dick. He sucked hard, and Dan writhed around under him, moaning loudly. Dan’s nails dug into his back, scratching and giving him a mix of pain and pleasure. He licked at the red mark formed on Dan’s neck, smiling at his handiwork.

Phil sucked another hickey on the other side of Dan’s neck, and Dan felt his cock twitch. He moaned and turned his head to the side, exposing more skin for Phil to bite. He saw Anthony at the corner palming himself through his sweatpants.

“Good job, Phil, you’ve discovered his most sensitive spot pretty quickly,” Anthony spoke, voice deep with lust.

Phil licked at the third bruise he’d made on Dan’s neck before looking back up at Dan. “Thank you, Sir,” Phil said as he admired Dan’s debauched expression.

“My turn,” Dan said breathlessly. He gathered enough strength to roll over and get on top of Phil.

He wasted no time sucking a hickey on Phil’s neck as well, and Phil gripped onto his curls as he moaned out. He ground his hips down onto Phil’s, both moaning as their cocks glided against each other.

“Hey when I said no touching each other, grinding counts,” Anthony warned.

“Sorry Sir,” Dan managed to answer before he went further down Phil’s body, exploring his chest.

Phil sighed happily as Dan stroked his chest, touch feather-light, lips lingering so close to his skin. Dan flicked Phil’s nipple, looking up at Phil to see how Phil would react. When Phil gasped loudly, he tweaked the nipple before licking at it, feeling it harden.

“Fuck,” Phil breathed out, arching his back.

Dan smirked, and nipped at the nub, relishing the moan he evoked from Phil as he sucked on it. When he was satisfied, he moved on to the other nipple and repeated his actions.

Phil was moaning endlessly. “So hot, Dan, well done finding his weak spot,” Anthony praised, “now Phil, do the same for Dan.”

Without wasting a minute, Phil got up and rolled them over again. He latched onto Dan’s nipple, and Dan moaned out whorishly. Both of their nipples got hard and sensitive pretty quickly, and Anthony got up to take a closer look at his boys.

Phil moved lower to kiss Dan’s tummy lovingly, carefully avoiding Dan’s hard cock that was leaking precum into his navel. Anthony stood next to the bed, palming himself. Dan looked up at him and licked his lips enticingly. Anthony pinched Dan’s nipple, knowing he was very sensitive. Dan arched his back and squeezed his eyes, feeling a spike of pleasure shoot down his spine, all the way to his dick. Being a rent boy for almost two years meant his stamina for sex was longer than an average man, but for the first time he felt like he couldn’t hold in his orgasm for much longer.

Phil sat between Dan’s legs, and Dan spread them wide invitingly. Dan was grinding his hips down onto the mattress hopelessly, needing his cock to be touched so badly. He looked down, wondering how Phil was still so in control. Phil bent down and began sucking hickeys into the skin on his inner thighs, making him groan in pleasure.

Anthony finally pulled his cock out of his pants and directed it over Dan’s face. Without any prompting, Dan opened his mouth and Anthony thrusted in. Dan felt rather awkward in his position, head turned to the side to suck on Anthony while his legs were pinned down by Phil. But he tried his best to crane his neck and suck all of Anthony in, deepthroating his Master in earnest.

Phil bent Dan’s legs up so he was folded at his waist. He gently caressed his butt, softly kissing all the bruises and scars that still looked painful although already fading and healing. Dan whined when he felt the gentle touches, reminding him of how the bruises got there. He shoved the unwanted memory out of his mind and focused on pleasuring Anthony. He swirled his tongue on Anthony’s tip, satisfied when Anthony moaned. But before he could do much else, Anthony slipped out of his mouth, and he pouted at the loss.

“Switch,” Anthony commanded. Phil quickly went to take over Dan’s place, pushing Dan up as he was still too caught up in the moment to comprehend Anthony’s command.

Once they’ve swapped positions, Phil quickly sucked on Anthony, moaning zealously. Dan spread Phil’s legs apart and took a moment to admire Phil’s beautiful cock, hard and twitching on his stomach. He hoped Anthony would give him permission to touch it soon. Before he could accidentally break any rules on impulse, he quickly bent down and kissed Phil’s milky thighs.

“So good, both of you,” Anthony moaned as he stood and watched Phil’s mouth work over his cock and Dan sucking bruises on Phil’s inner thighs.

“So pretty, with matching hickeys,” he continued before pulling out of Phil’s mouth, making Phil whine.

Anthony stepped away from the bed, beckoning his boys to follow him. Phil scrambled out of bed and knelt before him, and Dan figured he should do the same.

“C’mon, you can share me,” Anthony directed, and Phil mouthed at Anthony’s shaft.

Dan copied Phil’s motions on the other side of Anthony’s dick, and Anthony groaned loudly, burying a hand into each of his boys’ hair. Dan moved lower to suck on his balls while Phil took his length into his mouth.

“God, look at you both, such good sluts,” Anthony moaned, his hips beginning to thrust inconsistently, a sign that means he was getting close to orgasm, a sign that they all knew well.

Dan and Phil took turns to suck on Anthony, one always paying attention to his balls while the other bobbed his head on the length. Anthony had to concentrate on not coming so soon, he wanted to enjoy this for a bit longer.

“ _My_  good sluts,” Anthony continued, and the boys preened, clearly enjoying the dirty talk.

“Touch yourselves,” he instructed, and they obeyed immediately, both thankful to finally get some stimulation on their cocks.

“Make me come then you can come, alright,” Anthony spoke, voice rough.

“Yes Sir,” Dan moaned while Phil nodded with his mouth full of Anthony’s cock. They both looked up at Anthony, and he moaned at the sight of them batting their eyelashes up at him almost innocently.

Phil moved off of Anthony with a loud pop and went to lick along Anthony’s length again, Dan following suit on the other side. Anthony’s cock and the boys’ chins were all wet with their spit and Anthony’s precum, but they weren’t bothered. they moved in unison, mouthing at Anthony’s dick from his base all the way to his tip, and their lips met sloppily before licking back to his base and repeating the motions. Dan wasn’t sure how he and Phil got the same idea but he was certainly enjoying the taste of his Master on his sub brother’s tongue.

Anthony moaned at the sensations and the sight below him, both getting him on the brink of orgasm. Since his hands were still in the boys’ hair, he tightened his grip on both boys and pulled them back. They waited expectantly, mouths open as they stroked themselves.

“Fuck,” Anthony groaned as he pumped himself, shooting his load onto Dan’s cheek. He aimed to make sure both boys got his cum on their faces. They licked wherever they could reach, gratefully swallowing their Master’s cum.

After squeezing out every last drop of cum and calming down from his orgasm, he took a proper look at his boys. Both of them looked a mess, with drool dribbling down their chins and cum staining their foreheads, cheeks. They were panting, still stroking their cocks.

“Look at yourselves, so filthy,” Anthony commented, “face each other.”

Dan and Phil turned, watching each other jerk himself off, actions and facial expressions mirroring each other.

“Do you want to come?” Anthony asked, tucking himself back into his pants.

Both boys immediately started begging, a muddle of  _yes_ ,  _please_ , and  _Sir_ , as they spoke over each other.

“Come.”

Dan moaned as he spilled over Phil’s thighs, and he was still coming when he felt warm liquid spilling onto his own thighs. He looked up and thought he’d never seen anything as beautiful as Phil’s orgasm face. Phil’s chest was heaving as he shot his cum onto Dan’s lower tummy. Dan looked down and realised that his cum had decorated Phil’s stomach too.

“My, my, what dirty boys I have,” Anthony said, enjoying what he was seeing. If he hadn’t just come, he thought he could probably get hard from this sight alone. “You boys should clean each other up.”

Dan’s mind was still hazy from his orgasm, so he was taken aback when Phil bent down to lick his thighs, lapping up his own cum. Dan gasped, leaning back and spreading his thighs slightly to give Phil access as he licked him clean. Phil cheekily nipped at Dan’s lower tummy when he was done. He leaned back, and Dan scrambled for his turn. Dan slowly licked Phil’s thighs and tummy, tasting his own cum mixed with Phil’s sweat. He’d done degrading things like this plenty of times at the club, but he’d never once enjoyed it until now. He almost wished the scene wasn’t ending soon.

When he was done, he sat back up and noticed Phil’s face still had Anthony’s cum drying up, so he took the opportunity to kiss Phil’s face clean too. Phil quickly returned the favour, kissing his forehead and licking his cheek. When Phil was done, Dan urgently pressed a kiss against Phil’s lips. They sloppily made out for a while, tasting each other’s salty cum on their tongues.

They finally pulled apart when they needed air. Dan turned to see Anthony sat back at his armchair.

“That was so hot,” Phil whispered into Dan’s neck, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder.

Phil looked up at Anthony then, “I can’t believe I’ve missed out on that for a whole year!”

Dan giggled, “I could say the same!”

“The past doesn’t matter since you have each other now, does it? As long as I give you permission, that is,” Anthony smirked.

Phil hugged Dan, nuzzling against his cheek. Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist. Anthony walked over to them, crouched down and kissed Dan softly. Dan sighed happily into the kiss.

“Thank you, Sir,” Dan breathed when Anthony broke the kiss and moved to kiss Phil.

“Yeah, thank you for letting us play with each other, Sir,” Phil said.

“You’re welcome, boys,” Anthony said fondly, ruffling their hair. “Now go clean up for real.”

Giggling, Phil got up and pulled Dan up with him, dragging him to the bathroom for a shower.

 


	4. A Forfeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (**) is the same one from Chapter 2 but it’s just in case yall forgot what it looks like aha

The next morning, Dan and Anthony were both awakened by Phil announcing that breakfast was ready.

The three of them had fallen asleep in Anthony’s bed right after showering the previous night. Dan quickly learned that his and Phil’s rooms were more of just a storage space for their stuff than a place they’d actually use and sleep in.

Dan grumbled as his sleep was disturbed. He turned to curl into Anthony’s side but Anthony got up, and he pouted as he opened his eyes.

“Sorry, babe, I gotta go to work,” Anthony said, voice thick with sleep.

“How are you not jetlagged,” Dan mumbled.

“Oh I’m super jetlagged alright, but work can’t wait,” Anthony muttered before trudging into the bathroom.

Dan rolled around in bed, trying to fall back asleep while Anthony got ready for work.

“I’m letting you off because of jetlag, but next time help your sub brother make breakfast, yeah. Night, sleepyhead,” Anthony said when he was ready. He kissed Dan’s forehead and left for work.

Dan slept peacefully for the next few hours, only waking up a little after 2pm. After a shower, he slowly made his way to the kitchen, feeling hungry. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Phil.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty,” Phil beamed when he saw Dan.

He noticed Dan looking at him in surprise with a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. “What? We were literally licking cum off each other last night but now you’re all shy because you’re seeing me in only underwear?” he smirked.

Dan sighed, shaking his head. He needed to get used to Phil’s cheeky bluntness. And to come up with comebacks quicker.

“Nah, it’s just nice to see you trying to show off the marks I gave you to the neighbours.”

“And why are  _you_ hiding _my_  marks?” Phil retorted, but he smiled to let Dan know he was joking.

He walked over to Dan and kissed him softly, licking his bottom lip. Dan wanted to deepen the kiss, but Phil let go. “Lunch is prepared for you,” he said, breath hot against Dan’s lips.

Dan thanked him and began eating. Phil sat next to him and played some game on his phone.

“So...what do you usually do when Anthony’s not around?” Dan asked between mouthfuls of food.

“Chores. But right now there’s nothing left to do since I’ve cleaned this place lots. Imagine being so bored when your sugar daddy’s away that you resort to doing chores!” Phil shook his own head as he let out a short laugh, “And then I play video games, or watch some shows.”

They talked more about video games. Dan used to play lots of games, and he missed the times when he’d rush home from school to play. So after Dan was done with his lunch, they settled in the living room to play mario kart.

Phil beat Dan easily in all the rounds they played. “Yeah well you had so much time practising, I haven’t played a single video game in like, 2 years! Just you wait,” Dan whined, bottom lip sticking out in an adorable pout.

“Ohhh dear, don’t be a sore loser now,” Phil smirked, poking Dan’s cheek.

It suddenly occurred to Dan that he didn’t know Phil’s age. He guessed that they were around the same age, since they liked the same video games and even had the same taste in music judging by the Muse poster Dan had seen in Phil’s room.

“How old are you?” Dan asked, full of curiosity.

“21. And you?”

“I’m 18.”

“Ooh, you’re a baby,” Phil grinned, pinching Dan’s cheek.

“Hey!” Dan laughed as he swatted Phil’s hand away, “and what about Anthony?”

“He’s 30.”

“Wow,” Dan honestly thought Anthony was at least 35 years old since he was a CEO, just blessed with youthful genes.

“I know right, imagine being a CEO at 30. A  _sugar daddy_  at 30,” Phil laughed in surprise a little, like he just found out about this information too.

“Did you ever wish you could be that successful?” Dan asked.

Phil looked at Dan inquisitively, “Going deep suddenly, I see.”

“I-I was just wondering,” Dan still didn’t know much about Phil, and he was scared to overstep boundaries, but he couldn’t help his habit of asking too much.

“Doesn’t everyone dream of being rich and successful?” Phil answered, a faraway look in his eyes.

“But I guess...” Phil snapped out of whatever his mind thought of and looked back at Dan, “where I am now is better than I could have hoped for. I mean, all I gotta do is take care of this house and in return I get some amazing sex and whatever else I want! Guess I  _am_  rich and successful too.”

“Oh yeah if you look at it that way,” Dan pondered, “but. Don’t you get scared that Anthony would like, move on one day? That he’d want to settle down and get married or something? Like, where would you go then,” Dan didn’t know why he was making himself panic like this, but it’d been on his mind more than he’d like. And once he let his thoughts out, he couldn’t stop.

“Hey,” Phil said softly, gently placing his hand on Dan’s arm to calm him down, “hey don’t worry, alright? I know how you feel, trust me. I felt that way when I first came here too. I was constantly worried that this was a temporary thing and he’d ask me to leave when he got bored of me or something. But here I still am two years later. And if Anthony really does decide to move on, which I highly doubt, he won’t be so cruel to leave us without a backup plan. Didn’t he say he’d help you find an education and a job if you ever want out?”

Dan nodded, trying to even his breaths. He curled into Phil’s side and let Phil hug his shoulders. They sat in silence for a while, Phil swaying them gently.

“How’d you know Anthony offered me that? Did he offer it to you too?” Dan looked up from resting his head on Phil’s shoulders.

Phil gave a small smile, “We’re more alike than you probably think, kid.”

Dan wanted to ask Phil what he meant by that, but instead he asked, “Who are you calling a kid?!” and playfully shoved Phil.

Phil laughed and picked up the game controller. “Ready to lose another round, child?”

“You’re on, grampa!” Dan challenged, already forgetting the worries from just a few minutes before.

* * *

“I’m home!” Anthony announced and he received a kiss on his cheek from both of his boys.

“Did you two behave while I was at work?” Anthony asked and giggled at Phil’s earnest nod.

“Did Phil bully you, Dan?” Anthony asked jokingly.

“Yeah he totally bullied me at mario kart!” Dan accused, eyes wide and innocent like a child tattle-taling.

Phil shrugged, “Not my fault he sucks at it.”

Anthony laughed and ruffled a pouting Dan’s hair. “Perhaps Phil should be punished for bullying you?” Anthony asked, a playful smirk adorning his face.

“Sounds like a good idea, Sir,” Dan said, wiggling his eyebrow at Phil who was looking at him and Anthony indignantly.

“That’s not fair!” it was Phil’s turn to pout.

Anthony laughed again, “I’m only joking. But, how about after dinner we play a couple of rounds and loser gets a forfeit?”

“Play a game we’re all familiar with at least,” Dan said, suddenly nervous for what Anthony could be scheming.

So after dinner, they started a game of halo, something Dan used to play lots when he was younger.

* * *

Dan was winning, and Phil was biting his controller in frustration. Anthony watched his two boys in amusement as they got competitive. Dan squealed gleefully as he defeated Phil again, and the game ended.

“Nooo! All or nothing!! Pleasee,” Phil whined, looking at Anthony, clasping his fists together as he pleaded.

“Ohhh dear, don’t be a sore loser now,” Dan imitated Phil from when they played mario kart earlier.

Phil grumbled, tossing his controller aside and folding his arms.

“Typical Phil to throw a tantrum when he loses,” Anthony chuckled, “alright, alright. All or nothing.”

Dan gaped at Anthony. “So none of that counted? How’s that fair!”

“You’re pretty good at this game, so you have nothing to be scared of right?” Anthony pointed out, so Dan relented.

Surprisingly, Dan came in second to Anthony this time. Still, Phil died first so Dan won over Phil, and he didn’t hold back on his gloating.

“Noooo,” Phil’s voice was muffled as he facepalmed.

“That’s too bad Phil, but it’s time for your forfeit now,” Anthony said, trying to sound serious but failing to hide his excitement.

He got up and went to the bedroom, Dan following happily and Phil dragging himself behind them. Once in the room, Phil undressed without being asked.

“You too, Dan,” Anthony said, and Dan obliged quickly, curious to know what the forfeit was that Anthony had in mind.

Anthony instructed Phil to lay on his back on the bed, with his head at the foot of the bed ([**](http://blissedoutphil.tumblr.com/post/168151907360/trust-power-desire-kinkythingsilike)). Dan watched as Anthony locked Phil’s hands and head in place at the restraints at the foot of the bed. He then got some rope and tied Phil’s ankles to the hoops at the corners of the headboard so that Phil’s legs were spread apart, displaying his cock perfectly. Anthony stroked Phil’s hair gently, and Phil looked up at him with big eyes imploring for mercy.

Anthony asked Dan to sit between Phil’s legs, and Dan moved accordingly, stealing lustful glances at Phil’s cock.

“Your forfeit,” Anthony said, looking down at Phil as he continued stroking his hair, “is some edging. Dan will help me.”

“Oh nooo,” Phil laughed nervously before sighing, “okay, Sir.”

Dan only grinned wickedly. He can’t wait to have Phil at his mercy. He looked to Anthony for instructions, eager to start.

“Go for his weak spots first. Slowly, let’s take our time,” Anthony told Dan, smiling when Phil groaned at the last sentence.

Dan immediately went to kiss Phil’s nipples, pulling them between his teeth and rubbing them until they became erect. Phil gasped at the sensations, feeling his cock begin to grow.

After licking Phil’s nipples til they were slick, he started slowly kissing down Phil’s body. Sloppy, open-mouthed kisses that left Phil breathless. Anthony was standing beside Phil’s head, watching Dan intently and occasionally caressing Phil’s face.

When Dan reached Phil’s lower tummy, he looked at Phil’s half hard cock hungrily. “Sir, may I...?”

“Do whatever you think would help him get to the edge,” Anthony said, and that was all Dan needed to hear.

Dan took Phil’s cock in his hand, and he didn’t know why but touching it for the first time felt like a moment to remember. He curled his fingers around Phil’s growing length and slowly started stroking it.

Phil tried to look at what Dan was doing, but the restraint at his neck hindered his movement. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling and resigning to his fate. He inhaled sharply when Dan swiped his thumb over his slit, then massaged his balls while stroking Phil to full hardness.

Anthony bent down to kiss Phil just as Dan bent down to suck on Phil’s cock. Phil moaned out, startled by the sensations. Anthony took the opportunity to lick into Phil’s mouth, swallowing his moans. Meanwhile, Dan was bobbing his head on Phil’s dick, stroking the shaft that wasn’t in his mouth. Phil clenched his fists, overwhelmed by pleasure.

Dan pulled off when he felt that Phil was fully hard. He gave kitten licks on Phil’s tip, tasting the first drops of precum. Then he licked Phil’s balls, taking them in his mouth and sucking on them. Phil moaned at that, legs trying to shift even further apart.

Anthony traced Phil’s bottom lip with his finger before pushing against it to make Phil open his mouth. When Phil obliged, he stuck two fingers into the wet warmth of Phil’s mouth, watching as Phil eagerly sucked on them. Phil batted his eyelashes up at Anthony, and Anthony felt himself get harder from the sight before him. He pressed down hard onto Phil’s tongue, palming himself with his other hand.

Phil moaned against Anthony’s fingers when he felt Dan blow him again. Dan didn’t hold back, he went down on Phil until he felt his tip hit the back of his throat, until his nose bumped against Phil’s groin. He hummed and swallowed around Phil, the vibrations making Phil arch his back, trying to push himself up further into Dan’s mouth. Then Dan pulled back for a bit before repeating the motions, slowly deepthroating Phil.

Phil’s hips started making small thrusts into Dan’s mouth as he felt his groin muscles tighten. He moaned and gasped, mouth falling open despite Anthony’s fingers still pressing down on his tongue. Phil’s toes curled and his fists clenched and unclenched as he felt his orgasm approaching. He wanted to come badly, but he knew that he had to be a good boy and warn them that he was close. He’d been edged enough times to know that his Master could read his signs clearly, so there was no point not telling the truth. And although Anthony knows when he’s close, he’d want Phil to tell them himself. The punishment he’d get if he doesn’t isn’t worth going through, so Phil took a deep breath to calm himself a little before saying, with his mouth still full of Anthony’s fingers, “I’m close, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Anthony praised, taking his fingers out of Phil’s mouth and absentmindedly wiping them on Phil’s hair.

Dan looked up when he heard that, and he removed himself from Phil. He watched Phil’s hard cock, slick with his saliva, twitch pathetically against his stomach. Phil let out a small whine at the loss of all contact, chest heaving as he breathed heavily.

Dan’s own cock was hard, and he felt as if he was being edged as well. “Sir, can I touch myself please?” he asked sweetly, looking at Anthony with big doe-like eyes.

“Sure Dan, you can come whenever you like,” Anthony said, not missing the way Phil rolled his eyes. He merely smirked at Phil.

Deciding Phil had enough of a break, he instructed Dan to begin the whole process again. With one hand pumping himself, Dan began tweaking Phil’s nipples again. Phil groaned in frustration, but he knew they weren’t even halfway done with the scene.

Anthony gently pressed a finger against Phil’s forehead, pushing his head downwards so that Phil’s view of the bedroom was upside down. The head of his cock brushed against Phil’s lips, and Phil opened his mouth, immediately getting filled with Anthony’s cock. Anthony moaned as he pushed all the way in, seeing Phil’s throat bulge as his cock moved to reach the back of his throat. He felt his balls gently press against Phil’s nose, and Phil whined at how overwhelming it was deepthroating from that angle.

Meanwhile, Dan was pumping both his and Phil’s cocks at the same slow speed. Phil’s cock was pulsing in his fist, so full and red. He marvelled at it for a moment before deciding to rub their cocks together. He got their cocks into one fist and jerked them both off, moaning lowly.

Phil was choking and gagging on Anthony’s dick, moans garbled as Anthony fucked his throat. Saliva was dribbling down his cheeks, and his nose was buried in Anthony’s balls. He inhaled his Master’s scent, loving being used. But he could feel himself get close again, and it was getting harder to hold his orgasm back. The most he’d been edged in a scene was four times, but he’d never been edged by two people at once. All his senses felt heightened and he suddenly didn’t think he could last as long as his record.

“’M c-c ose,” Phil tried to say, words muffled by Anthony’s dick.

Immediately, Anthony pulled out, looking at Dan and seeing him moving away from Phil’s cock as well. Phil groaned loudly in frustration, hips thrusting helplessly into the air. His face was streaked with tears and saliva, and his fringe stuck to his forehead from sweat. He looked a mess, but Anthony thought he looked pretty like this. Anthony’s cock was brushing against his cheek, smearing precum there and making even more of a mess.

As Phil was left to calm down, Dan jerked himself off faster. He couldn’t hold it in any longer, Phil looked so beautiful to him like this, at his and their Master’s mercy. He moaned as he pumped himself, his precum making the movement slick. Once again, Phil strained his neck to look at Dan, wanting a picture to the sounds he’s hearing, but to no avail. He whined, looking up at Anthony instead. He gave a tiny nod, silently telling Anthony that he was ready for round three.

“Let’s let Dan finish off first, yeah,” Anthony told Phil softly, stroking his hair when Phil whimpered needily.

Dan was lost in his own pleasure and he barely heard Anthony. But when Anthony’s words registered in his mind, he sped up his movements. He moaned as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. Anthony had to squeeze the base of his own cock to refrain from coming from the sight of Dan alone. Dan threw his head back, mouth a perfect O as he moaned loudly when he came. He pumped his cock throughout his orgasm, spilling over Phil’s thighs. Phil whimpered when he felt the hot liquid run down his thighs.

Dan sat back on his heels when he was done, panting as he came down from his high. He quickly tried to regain his strength, and soon he was ready for round three too. He looked up to see Anthony smiling playfully as he traced his cock all over a disgruntled Phil’s face, and for the first time since they started the scene, Dan wished he was in Phil’s position instead.

Anthony signalled Dan to start again, so Dan repeated his process of getting Phil slowly worked up again. Phil’s cock was throbbing pitifully, and Dan gave feather-light touches, softly tracing a pulsing vein down the shaft and making Phil’s cock twitch. His fingers then ghosted over the purple bruises on Phil’s inner thighs which he created the night before. He admired the stark contrast of the marks against Phil’s pale skin, and the fact that he was lucky enough to be the one who put them there.

This time, Anthony only pushed his tip into Phil’s mouth, and Phil suckled on the head, the act strangely calming him and making him feel grounded. Anthony caressed Phil’s face, wiping his boy’s tears away. Phil whimpered, all the soft touches were lovely but not enough. He needed more, but he knew he wouldn’t last if he was given more. It was all so frustrating.

Dan licked along the vein on Phil’s dick, and he enjoyed how Phil’s thighs trembled. He wondered just how much longer Phil could last. He wrapped his fist around Phil’s cock, squeezing the base and slowly stroking up. He swiped his thumb across the slit then he let go instead of continuing with a downward stroke to frustrate Phil further. He repeated the motions, only giving upward strokes while his other hand fondled Phil’s heavy balls.

Phil groaned, twisting his body in his restraints. He’s a good boy, but he couldn’t take anymore teasing. “Sir please...” he started to beg.

“You’ve been so good, baby, I know you can hang on, you can handle more,” Anthony encouraged him, “make me come first, yeah?”

Phil nodded, opening his mouth. He wanted to quickly make Anthony come so he could have his release sooner.

But Anthony wanted to take his time. So he pushed into Phil’s mouth and stayed still. Phil groaned in frustration when he realised he was now just being used as a cocksleeve. He licked around Anthony’s cock, wanting to give as much stimulation as he could in his restrictive position.

Dan pressed against the hickeys on Phil’s thighs, still mesmerised by his work from the previous night. Phil whined at the dull pain he felt from that, but it was quickly replaced by overwhelming pleasure when Dan started stroking his cock at an urgent speed. Phil keened, hips canting up as he thrusted into Dan’s fist. He was so so close, and his movements were about to send him over the edge when he suddenly remembered the cock in his mouth. His hips jerked to a stop and he opened his eyes, unsure when he closed them. His view was of the upside down room between Anthony’s clothed legs. He couldn’t see his Master’s face to gauge how close the man was to orgasm, and he whined in exasperation.

Dan didn’t slow his pace, encouraged by his Master who nodded at him to keep it up. Phil’s legs were trembling, and his cock felt hot and heavy in Dan’s hand. Part of Dan wanted Phil to go over the edge because he wanted to know what kind of punishment Anthony would give. But he shook that thought away, it was mean of him to wish his sub brother would fail. So instead, he hoped Phil could handle the merciless speed of his strokes.

“C-OSE!” Phil screamed, muffled by Anthony’s cock snug in his mouth.

Instantly, everything went off of him, and he cried out. It was starting to get painful, having to hold his orgasm back and reaching so close only for it to be ripped away at the very last minute. He panted, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Dan watched his sub brother intently. He honestly wondered how Phil survived that, because he wasn’t sure he could if he were in Phil’s position, despite being edged so many times before in the club. When Phil had calmed down some, Anthony tilted his head back and shoved his cock in his mouth again. He was ruthless this time, properly fucking Phil’s throat. Dan sat back and watched his Master thrust his hips rapidly, listened to Phil’s gagging and choking.

Phil slackened his jaw, opening his mouth as wide as he could to allow his Master to use him. He licked Anthony’s shaft as it was shoved into his mouth, breathing harshly through his nose. He swallowed around Anthony’s cock, making Anthony moan out. And from that sound, Phil knew his Master was close.

Anthony gripped either side of Phil’s face as he roughly fucked Phil’s mouth. His breathing was ragged as he felt himself reach climax. He threw his head back, moaning as he came down Phil’s throat.

“Fuck,” Anthony muttered, feeling Phil swallowing around him. He slowly thrusted his hips, riding out his orgasm. He looked down and saw Phil’s adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed his cum.

When he was done and sated, he finally pulled out of Phil’s mouth. Phil blinked, tears flowing out the corners of his eyes. He licked his red, plump lips and looked up at Anthony docilely.

“Well done, baby,” Anthony praised, stroking Phil’s cheek softly, and Phil beamed up at him.

Anthony looked up at Dan and gave a small nod. Dan began teasing Phil’s nipples again, going to kiss his neck, renew the bruises he made last night. He wondered how long Anthony was planning to edge Phil, he could feel himself getting aroused again. It felt like over an hour had passed, and he was impressed with Phil’s endurance.

“Pl-please,” Phil gasped brokenly when Dan started stroking his pulsing length slowly.

“Hm?” Anthony hummed as he stroked Phil’s sweaty hair.

“Please c-can I come, S-sir?” Phil looked up at Anthony desperately.

“Think you’ve deserved it?” Anthony murmured.

“Yesss, Sir please,” Phil whimpered, he didn’t know if he can hold his orgasm in any longer, not with Dan’s warm mouth encasing his throbbing dick again.

Anthony didn’t respond to that, he only looked at his boys in front of him. Dan was sucking on Phil earnestly and Phil was writhing around as much as he could in his restraints. His hips were involuntarily thrusting up into Dan’s mouth. Dan gazed up at Anthony through his eyelashes while he went down on his sub brother. Whenever he pulled off, he’d give Phil’s tip little kitten licks, licking off the precum there before going down on him again.

Phil was begging softly, unable to keep quiet anymore. He was so close to coming and he didn’t think he could get himself away from the edge again. Dan certainly didn’t help as he increased his pace, stroking him while suckling on his head.

“Please, Sir please,” Phil begged breathlessly, eyes screwed shut in concentration to stave off his orgasm.

“Dan.”

Dan pulled off of Phil to look at Anthony, but continued stroking Phil’s achingly hard cock.

“Swallow.”

Dan nodded once and sucked Phil all the way down, hollowing his cheeks and licking around the shaft, getting Phil to the edge.

Anthony looked back down at Phil, who was a mess of pants and moans. He stroked Phil’s cheek, getting the boy to open his eyes and look at him.

“Come, baby.”

Phil came with a shudder, intense pleasure like an electric shock shooting up his spine. He bucked up into Dan, who was bobbing his head as he swallowed Phil’s cum. Dan fondled Phil’s balls, massaging all the cum out of him. Phil moaned through it all, until Anthony bent down to kiss him deep.

When he was finally done coming, Dan pulled off with a pop. He sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Anthony broke the kiss. “So proud of you, baby, you did so well,” he whispered against Phil’s lips.

Phil smiled. “Thank you, Sir, I love you,” he whispered before closing his eyes. He was so ready for bed, he doesn’t even care that he was still tied up.

Anthony quickly moved to unlock the restraints around Phil’s wrists and neck, while Dan untied the rope around his ankles. When he was free, Phil merely wiggled his way down until his head was resting on the mattress, then he closed his eyes again with a sleepy smile on his face.

“Proud of you too, babe. Good job,” Anthony spoke softly to Dan before he kissed him as well, soft and sweet. Dan sighed into the kiss.

Anthony pulled away from the kiss and nudged Phil up. “Don’t sleep just yet, love,” he said, and Phil grumbled but he shuffled to his side of the bed.

“I love both of you, you’re both so amazing,” Anthony murmured softly. He got some lotion and sat between his boys. Both boys immediately curled to him and he chuckled fondly.

Phil laid pliant, letting Anthony rub at his wrists and ankles with the lotion, massaging the tension out of him. He barely moved when Anthony helped wipe the cum off his face and lower body. Dan laid and watched them, feeling sated himself. He realised he and Phil were both still naked, but he couldn’t seem to care about wearing pyjamas.

When Anthony was done tending to Phil, he quickly settled down and wrapped his arms around both his boys’ shoulders. Phil rested his head on Anthony’s chest and Dan buried his face in the crook of Anthony’s neck. Dan wrapped his arm around Anthony’s waist, his hand resting on Phil’s waist.

“I love you, Sir,” Dan murmured into Anthony’s neck.

“Hmm, me too,” Phil mumbled.

Anthony smiled. He turned to kiss Dan’s nose and then Phil’s head.

“I love you both too, goodnight.”


	5. Can’t Shake Off The Fear

It’s been a few weeks since Dan moved into his new home. He’d adapted to his new life pretty quickly. He and Phil took turns to wake up early to get breakfast ready for Anthony before he left for work. After Anthony leaves, they would go for a jog together. Dan still wasn’t used to this part though, the last time he had exercised was during school p.e. over two years ago. But Anthony wants his boys to be fit and healthy, so he tries his best. Phil usually ends up dragging Dan along. Then they’d go home and complete chores together. Some days they went out to watch a movie or window shop, and Dan loved Phil’s company.

When Anthony had days off from work, the three of them would go out and explore LA, showing Dan some touristy spots and their favourite places to hang out. Dan loved those days the most, he loved exploring the city with his two boyfriends. He still could barely believe how his life suddenly turned for the better. He never woke up with dread or wishing his life away anymore. He felt so lucky, like whatever almighty up there finally took pity on his miserable life and decided to help him.

Phil was easy going and carefree. He’d make lame puns that Dan couldn’t help laughing at, and Phil would do a cute giggle where he’d stick his tongue out which tugs at Dan’s heartstrings. Dan regarded himself as a pretty awkward guy, but with Phil, even when they fall into silence, there isn’t any awkwardness between them. As he spent more and more time with Phil, Dan found himself falling for the beautiful man. He didn’t like to believe in things like fate, but he was thankful that fate in the form of Anthony brought them together. He wondered if in another life, fate would’ve brought them together back in the UK.

They still haven’t had sex though. Some days they didn’t even do anything sexual. Anthony has had sex with Dan, but the boy was so badly looking forward to the day his master would let him and his sub brother have sex. He’d just have to be patient, so for now he was content with the occasional handjobs or blowjobs that they were allowed.

Today, they were tending to the garden after lunch. Dan mostly watches Phil in awe every time Phil was in the garden. He didn’t just water the plants, he actually talked to them. If it were any other person, Dan probably would’ve scoffed at how extra they were. But it was Phil, and Dan found it endearing instead.

“Here you go, snap daddies,” Phil cooed at the flowers he was watering.

Dan raised his eyebrows. “Snap... _daddies_?”

Phil turned to Dan, not understanding Dan’s need for that tone. “What? They’re actually called that. You think I’m crazy enough to call flowers ‘daddy’ just because my sugar daddy bought them for me?”

“Alright, sorry I don’t have an extensive knowledge of flowers,” Dan raised his hands but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Clearly,” Phil smirked, “don’t worry, you stick with me and you’ll be a plant expert in no time.”

“What’s your favourite plant?” Dan asked as they moved along to another part of the garden.

Phil looked thoughtful as he watered the red clovers, “Hmm, I’d say clovers.”

Dan quirked his eyebrows, “Like these red ones or those lucky ones?”

“The lucky ones, actually.”

“For a plant expert, you don’t seem to have a pretty interesting favourite,” Dan teased.

“You got a problem with that?” Phil seemed offended, and Dan was taken aback.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, he didn’t expect Phil to react that way. “I was just joking.”

“Yeah I know you’re joking, sorry for bursting like that,” Phil muttered, walking away to water the next flower bed.

“Are you part Irish?” Dan asked, wondering why Phil reacted like that.

Phil laughed at that, which relieved Dan a bit. “Now you’re just offending the Irish!”

Dan laughed along, glad that Phil’s mood changed pretty quick. He dropped the subject, opting to follow Phil around quietly until he was done tending to the garden even though he was now more curious than ever about clovers and why Phil finds them so fascinating.

* * *

Anthony was rather grumpy when he got home. Dan had never seen the man angry before, and he wasn’t sure what to do. Anthony shrugged his coat off angrily, letting it fall to the floor, and tugged his shoes off before storming up to his room.

He’d usually announce that he was home and he’d kiss his boys hello, but not today. Even though Dan was taller than Anthony, he felt a little scared of the smaller man. In his whole life, he’d never met an angry man who didn’t hurt him somehow. His dad, his ex-boss, all the clients in the club. He shuddered,  _Anthony isn’t like any of them_ , he had to remind himself.

Luckily, Phil seemed to know what to do.

“Help me keep those please, I’ll draw him a bath,” Phil pointed to the coat and shoes strewn in the doorway before rushing to the bathroom.

Dan kept Anthony’s things and decided to let Phil take care of their Master as he busied himself in the kitchen finishing up dinner preparations.

He expected Phil to come back down soon, but he waited until the food went cold. He wondered if Phil had joined Anthony in the bath, and suppressed the feeling of jealousy threatening to hit him. He wasn’t even sure who’d he be more jealous of in that situation, not that it matters because he knows they’d certainly welcome him if he just walked in there himself.

He was debating whether to go up and figure out what’s taking them so long when he heard Anthony shouting for him to come up.

The bedroom door was slightly closed and he pushed it open, surprised by the sight before him. Anthony was fucking Phil ruthlessly. They were both standing, Phil fully nude while Anthony only managed to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. Phil was whimpering as he braced his hands on the edge of the bed. His body rocked forward with each of Anthony’s rough thrusts into him, and he looked like he’d collapse onto the bed if not for Anthony’s strong grip on his hips.

“Help finish off your sub brother,” Anthony grunted, not bothering to look up at Dan.

Dan quickly slid down on his knees to the space between the bed and Phil’s trembling thighs. He tugged at Phil’s leaking cock, feeling it twitch at the much needed contact. Phil moaned, looking down at him through heavy lidded eyes.

He wrapped his lips around Phil’s head and Phil involuntarily thrust deep into his mouth, pushed forward by the force of Anthony behind him. Dan gagged just a bit, but quickly relaxed his throat.

Dan wanted to bob his head, but he could barely move as Phil was fucking his mouth every time Anthony pushed forward. So, Dan just leaned his head against the bed and did his best to stimulate Phil’s cock. He felt like somehow, Anthony was fucking him as well, via Phil.

Phil was whimpering loudly with each of Anthony’s thrust into him, and Dan heard Anthony smacking his ass as he roughly fucked into his sub.

Dan had experienced a rough fuck from Anthony before, and it was amazing, but he’d never done it while Anthony was angry before. Dan still couldn’t shake off the fear that Anthony was going to somehow hurt him or Phil the same violent way angry men in his past had done.

But all three of them had safewords, and Dan knew Phil would use it if he couldn’t take any more, and he knew Anthony would never push past any of their boundaries. So he swallowed around Phil’s cock, ignoring the irrational thoughts to focus on pleasuring his sub brother.

Anthony buried himself deep in Phil’s ass as he came with a loud groan. The action in turn pushed Phil deep in Dan’s throat, and Dan breathed shallowly through his nose, gripping onto Phil’s thigh for purchase. Phil had one hand tugging at Dan’s curls while the other gripped the sheets.

Anthony only let go of Phil’s hips when he calmed down, looking at the marks forming due to his bruising grip. Phil’s legs trembled with the effort to keep himself standing while Dan sucked on him. Anthony felt his temper simmer down as he watched his subs for a while. He gave Phil’s perky ass one last smack before leaving his boys alone, going to the bath to calm down further.

Not long after Anthony left, Phil came with a shudder. Dan swallowed Phil’s load, sucking him throughout his orgasm. When Phil was done, he finally allowed himself to collapse on the bed, almost trapping Dan’s head between his legs and the bed.

Dan got up from underneath Phil and gently carried Phil’s lower half to lay him down on the bed properly. Phil looked thoroughly fucked out, ready for sleep. Dan sat beside him, and Phil moved to lay his head on Dan’s thigh. He hummed contentedly when Dan softly ran his hand through his hair.

“You alright?” Dan asked quietly.

Phil giggled a little and kissed Dan’s tummy.

“Very alright.”

Dan looked at the closed door of the en suite bathroom. “Why was Anthony so upset?”

“Life of a CEO isn’t all roses. Good thing he has us to help calm him down,” Phil snaked his arm around Dan’s waist.

Phil looked up when Dan didn’t continue the conversation. “Are  _you_  alright?”

But Dan didn’t hear Phil’s question, his mind had travelled back to when his father used to take out his frustrations on him.

“Hey,” Phil cooed, getting up to hug Dan closer to him. Dan must’ve looked scared. Either that or Phil could read minds.

“Anthony would never hurt us, okay? Unless of course we ask for it,” Phil smiled a bit, “He used to bottle up all his emotions all the time. And it really wasn’t good for him. I told him to take out his frustrations on me if he needs to. It’s like a win-win situation, honestly. If it makes you uncomfortable then it’s fine, I can handle it when he gets too stressed or anything.”

Dan leaned into Phil’s embrace. “Yeah I know he won’t hurt us, just. Seeing him angry, it. It just brought back some unpleasant memories, that’s all.”

Dan had been through a lot which matured him pretty quickly, but sometimes he still felt like a small kid who just needed someone who would protect him. He pressed his face against Phil’s shoulder.

“Don’t you bottle up your feelings either, okay? I’m always here if you need me. So is Anthony,” Phil reassured the boy in his arms.

Phil felt the Dan nod against his shoulder. He rubbed circles on Dan’s back as they stayed in their warm hug. Dan let Phil’s words sink in, and he thought about whether he should open up about his past. He knew that Phil also loved to avoid talking about his own past; they barely knew anything about each other’s lives before Anthony came into them. He wondered if Phil would listen to his own advice.

But before he could say anything, he heard water draining from the tub, and Phil gently shook him.

“C’mon, we should probably reheat dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for neglecting this fic for a bit, got too distracted writing other fics oops :x


	6. Of Punishments And Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god it’s been a month since I updated this I’m sorry. I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

“Anthony said he might be home late again,” Dan announced sadly as he read the text from his dom. Anthony had been working overtime almost everyday for weeks, and their sex life has plummeted as a result.

“Seriously?! Tell him to stop being a workaholic. There’s more important things to do, like us,” Phil answered from the kitchen.

“Done,” Dan grinned and went to help out with dinner.

A few minutes later, their phones dinged.

“Too bad, Phil,” Dan read the text aloud.

Phil huffed. “Time to take matters in our own hands.”

“How?”

Phil looked thoughtful for a moment. “Take off your pants.”

Dan looked incredulous for a moment before he squinted his eyes in suspicion at Phil. “What are you planning?” he asked.

“You want Daddy to come home quicker and play with us or not?”

“Why don’t you take  _your_  pants off?”

“It’ll be more fun if you do it, trust me.”

Dan huffed out, but he found himself getting up to remove the only piece of clothing he had on anyway. Phil grinned at him and got out his phone.

“Alright, do a nice lil pose for Daddy,” Phil said cheekily, opening the camera.

“Phil...I don’t wanna get in trouble,” Dan said, unsure about Phil’s idea.

Now it was Phil’s turn to huff. “We haven’t come in like, 3 weeks. Don’t you want to do something about it?”

“First of all, stop exaggerating. It’s only been 2 weeks tops. Second...yeah of course I wanna but not if we have to be bad. We shouldn’t disobey our Dom.”

“Stop being such a goody two shoes, where’s the fun in that! What’s a lil spanking anyway? Just think about the amazing sex we’re gonna have after that! That we’ve been missing out on for weeeeks,” Phil tried his best to convince Dan, getting up and closing the space between them.

Dan mulled over Phil’s words, wondering if a punishment really is worth the sex. He supposed he could handle it, he might even enjoy the punishment since he’s been neglected this long and he was so used to having sex almost daily before the past couple of weeks. But it was the fear of disappointing his Master that was giving him doubts.

Phil sensed that Dan needed more encouragement, so he leaned forward, catching Dan’s lips between his. He pulled on Dan’s bottom lip with his teeth, hearing a small moan escape Dan. He cupped Dan’s ass, smiling into the kiss when Dan leaned into him instead of trying to pull away from the embrace.

Dan broke the kiss and groaned when he realised he’s now half hard. They weren’t allowed to help each other out, so he’d have to either take a cold shower or go through with Phil’s plan now.

“Fine,” he muttered and plopped onto the sofa, wondering what pose he should do.

Phil smirked, satisfied that his plan was going to work out. Without warning Dan, who was still trying to make himself comfortable on the sofa, he snapped a picture of his sub brother. Phil hummed approvingly of his own photography skills and sent the picture to Anthony.

“Hey! You could’ve told me you were gonna take it, did I even look good?” Dan squealed.

“Don’t worry darling, you look absolutely dashing,” Phil said dramatically and waved the phone in front of Dan to show him the picture.

Dan blushed, and noticed that his boner was on full display in the picture. He hoped Anthony wouldn’t get too angry that they were being naughty. The phone dinged and he scrambled to read the message.

“Behave, you two. Don’t be naughty and influence your brother, Phil,” Phil read the text, grinning.

Phil reached out and caressed Dan’s thigh. He took a photo, capturing his hand dangerously close to Dan’s hard cock as well as Dan’s flushed face.

_Phil: but dan looks like he rly needs help, Sir!_

_Sir: im warning u phil, u better not misbehave. and dan just be patient, i’ll be home soon enough_

Phil smiled wickedly. “Time for the finale, baby,” he announced.

Dan had no time to ask what the finale entailed because Phil’s lips were suddenly on his neck, and he moaned brokenly when Phil began sucking on his sensitive skin there. His cock twitched, but he refrained from touching himself.

“Phil, you’re making this difficult for me,” Dan whined breathlessly, “how’m i gonna control myself?”

Dan knew he should stop Phil, he knew they’ll definitely be in lots of trouble if he came. But instead, he gripped the back of Phil’s head and kept Phil in place.

Phil hummed, happy that Dan was encouraging him through his actions. After he sucked another hickey, Dan tugged Phil up and pressed an urgent kiss to his lips.

“Phil,” Dan moaned when Phil broke the kiss, and he dropped his head to Phil’s shoulder. He tried his best not to buck his hips up against Phil’s thigh, but the way Phil kneaded his ass made him hornier and more desperate.

“Your soon isn’t quick enough, Daddy,” Phil whined, voice small and childlike.

Dan lifted his head to see that Phil was recording a video, angling the phone camera to show how Dan was desperately clinging onto him, how hard and needy Dan was.

“Daddy please,” Dan begged breathlessly.

Phil stopped recording and sent the video to Anthony, smirking triumphantly. Then he turned his attention back to Dan, who was nipping at his shoulder.

“Anthony will definitely come home on time today,” Phil smiled, “now do you need help? I mean, we’re already in trouble anyway so...no difference if you come or not now right?”

Dan still wanted to be as good as he could; just because he did a small naughty thing doesn’t mean he should go all out. And honestly, he’s rather appalled at how bad his self-control had gotten. He decided to blame it on the fact that he hadn’t come in like 2 weeks.

Dan wanted to say it’s okay, really, he could just stop his boner. But Phil had begun stroking him slowly, fingers gently moving along his length, and  _goddamnit_  they’re going to be in big trouble.

* * *

The boys were so busy jerking each other off that they didn’t notice their Dom replying to their little video. They didn’t think to check their phones chucked away carelessly. They barely heard the front door slam shut, only hearing each other’s ragged breaths as they grinded against each other on the bed.

Dan had already come, and his hand was tugging Phil’s shaft expertly, knowing from Phil’s whimpering that he was close. He broke their kiss to gulp in some air, opening his eyes to look into those beautiful blue irises. But the corner of his eyes caught something odd by the door, and he glanced in that direction to see what it was.

All breath left Dan’s chest when he saw his Dom leaning against the doorframe, anger written all over his face. Like a reflex, Dan’s body moved before he could even think. He bumbled off of Phil’s body, leaving Phil confused.

“Dan wha-” Phil began, but when he saw Dan’s expression, he knew what happened. He didn’t even need to look where Dan was looking. Internally, he groaned. At least Dan had gotten off already, his own orgasm was building rapidly but now he definitely won’t get the sweet release.

But externally, he put on an innocent expression. He was prepared for whatever punishment Anthony would give, maybe even looking forward to it.

“Daddy, you’re  _finally_  home,” Phil said, voice sweet as he slowly turned to Anthony with doe eyes.

Anthony’s jaw was clenched, lips pursed in a tight line. He held Phil’s gaze with a fiery stare.

“Where did my good boys go?” Anthony’s voice was steady, but Phil could hear the hidden anger.

“We’re right here, Daddy,” Phil replied, voice small, pretending to be confused. Behind him, Dan was peeking at Anthony with big, scared eyes.

Anthony’s frown deepened as he made his way to the edge of the bed and towered above his subs.

“Dan,” Anthony’s voice boomed, and Dan cowered a little, “did you come? Without my permission?”

Dan’s mouth opened but he couldn’t find his voice to answer. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his Dom, but there was no way to deny what he’d done. To make matters worse, his mind started playing unwelcome flashbacks of angry men in his past.

Dan squirmed a little under Anthony’s stare. He knew Anthony won’t hurt him, not like all those monsters in his past did. He honestly deserved a punishment from his Master, he wouldn’t put the blame on Phil for making him come. And he knew that lying would only make things worse. So, he swallowed down his irrational fears.

“Y-yes, Sir,” he whispered brokenly.

With that, Anthony turned his attention to Phil. “What a bad influence you are,” Anthony scolded, “you’re in for a tough night, boy.”

Phil didn’t seem bothered, but Dan didn’t want to throw his sub brother under the bus like that.

“It’s not Phil’s fault, Sir. I should’ve known better, I could’ve controlled myself but I didn’t. I’m sorry,” Dan’s voice was steady as he defended Phil and shared the blame.

Anthony crossed his arms and looked contemplative, while Phil turned around to give Dan a  _what are you doing?_  look.

“Alright then,” Anthony began after a few moments of silence, “I was about to let you off, Dan, because I know this was all Phil’s idea. But maybe you deserve to be punished too.”

“I do, Sir,” Dan answered, despite Phil shaking his head at him.

The two boys watched their Master walk over to the chest of toys with bated breath.

“Kneel up, face each other,” Anthony instructed when he returned and the boys scrambled to do as they were told.

Anthony had lots of rope with him. He first made the boys grip their elbows behind their backs and tied their forearms securely. He then waved a couple of nipple clamps in front of them, not even trying to hide his smirk when he saw the nervous looks on both subs.

The clamps were connected by a short 6 inch chain. Anthony tweaked and rubbed the boys’ nipples, getting them hard and stimulated. When they started moaning softly, he stopped and connected Dan’s right nipple to Phil’s left with the clamps, then did the same for their other side.

Dan hissed at the pain of the clamps pinching his nipples hard, and he had to shift forward closer to Phil to keep the chains slack. Anthony flicked one of the clamps on Phil, making Phil groan. He then stepped back to observe his boys. They were kneeling so close to each other to make sure the chains won’t go taut.  _That won’t do_. He wanted to make sure the chains were as taut as they could get, have the clamps pull on their nipples as hard as possible without falling off. 

Anthony lubed his finger and slid it past Dan’s rim without much warning. Dan moaned slightly at the intrusion. Anthony didn’t bother to add another finger to stretch him properly, it was a punishment after all.

After hooking his finger and thrusting for a bit, Anthony removed his finger. He spread Dan’s ass cheeks with one hand, and with the other he slowly pushed an anal hook into Dan’s tight ass.

Dan jerked slightly when he felt the cool metal intrude him. When the hook was secure inside him, Anthony made a knot with rope on the end of the hook and tied the other end of the rope to the hoop at the top of the bed([**](http://blissedoutphil.tumblr.com/post/168151907360/trust-power-desire-kinkythingsilike)) right above the headboard. The rope was far too short to have even a little slack, and Dan found himself in a rather awkward position where his chest was still close to Phil to keep the chains loose, while his ass stuck out to reduce the tension on the rope connecting to the anal hook as much as he could.

Phil bit back a moan when Anthony started fingering him; he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying his punishment. Anthony had left him in predicament bondage before, but now with another person, he felt like it’s on a whole other level. He hoped they could take the strain that he was sure they’d soon feel.

And soon enough, Phil found himself in the same position as Dan, chest leaned forward and ass stuck out. If he moved forward to reduce the tension on the chain, the hook would dig deeper into his ass, but if he moved backward to relax the rope, the clamps would tug painfully on his nipples. It’s even worse than being in predicament bondage alone since his every move would affect Dan, and if Dan moves, he’ll be in pain too. If either of them wanted to relax, it’ll be at the other’s expense.

He looked at Dan, seeing the younger boy’s face scrunch up in concentration to stay still. They both have leaned forward as much as they could without getting themselves hooked deeper or losing balance, but the chains on their nipples and the ropes from their hooks have gone fully taut.

Anthony stepped back to admire his work. Phil shuffled a little and groaned when the hook in his ass grazed his prostate.

“Should I tie your balls to the bedposts too for good measure?” Anthony asked, and he chuckled when the boys frantically shook their heads.

He walked over and started stroking both his boys’ dicks. Phil moaned gratefully, he was still hard. Dan jerked a little, cursing in his mind as the clamps tugged on his nipples. In turn, it tugged on Phil’s as well, making him groan. He stroked them both to full hardness, until they were panting and breathing heavily.

“Almost forgot,” Anthony said, a smirk playing on his lips. He got out two ball weights from his pocket.

He hooked one weight onto each chain, delighted by the boys’ whimpers. “Don’t drop them,” he warned.

The weights swayed about, moving the chain and causing the clamps to tug the boys’ nipples down. Anthony tapped on the ropes tied to both their anal hooks. Like a butterfly effect, they both jerked backwards and caused the chains to go fully taut, tugging on their nipples painfully. They groaned and whimpered pitifully.

“Such naughty, horny boys...getting so hard even though it’s a punishment,” Anthony tutted. He smacked Phil’s cock at the last word and Phil jerked in surprise, in turn pulling on Dan’s nipples again.

“Well...good thing you have each other huh? You don’t need me. Guess I’ll leave you two to help each other get off again,” Anthony shrugged and left the room.

The moment Phil was sure Anthony was out of earshot, he whispered, “What was that for?”

“What was what for?”

“You could’ve gone without a punishment but you had to open your mouth and be such a good boy.”

“I couldn’t just let you take all the blame, I was in the wrong too. It’s not all your fault,” Dan said, trying to be as still as possible so the weights on the chains wouldn’t move.

“How long do you think he’ll leave us here?” Dan asked when Phil didn’t continue the conversation.

“Dunno...it always depended on how bad I’ve been and how pissed I made him,” Phil mumbled.

Dan whimpered, noticing that even breathing, a movement so small on his chest, can cause the chains to go rigid and the clamps to bite down harder on his nubs.

Phil moved forward, letting the chains go a little lax. The hook sunk deeper in his ass, but he was suddenly consumed by guilt for getting Dan into this mess, so the least he could do was help Dan suffer less.

Dan looked up at Phil questioningly, but he didn’t object. He gave a small smile as a form of thanks, and they stayed in silence that way for a bit.

“My turn,” Dan spoke up after a few minutes and leaned forward, biting back a groan as the hook forced his ass to stay in position.

“No, I’ll take it,” Phil replied, refusing to relax.

“It’s okay Phil, you should relax now and let me,” Dan insisted.

Phil let out a little wrecked noise, hanging his head in defeat. “Why are you so nice,” he mumbled, almost inaudible.

Dan was honestly a little worried by Phil’s sudden distress.

“I don’t want you to strain yourself so much, I can take it too,” Dan reassured him.

Phil looked up and Dan was surprised to see a tear rolling down Phil’s cheek.

“How are you not mad at me? First you’re sharing my punishment, and now you want to help me,” Phil sounded sad and confused, and if Dan wasn’t immobilised he’d hug Phil in a heartbeat.

“If I were you I’d be so pissed at me right now,” Phil admitted softly, “Would’ve pushed all the blame, would’ve taken the first chance at escaping punishment. I’d hate me.”

“Well,” Dan began, “I want to be here for you. I don’t want you to feel like you have to deal with the consequences alone since we both broke the rules. And I don’t hate you, I deserve this as much as you do.”

“But it was my idea...I’m sorry I dragged you into this, I shouldn’t have done that in the first place,” Phil bit his lip guiltily.

“Sure this isn’t the spanking you said it’d be,” Dan chuckled a little, “but you’re forgiven, okay? Don’t worry, I’m not mad at all. I just really wanna make it up to Anthony now. I can’t stand being the reason he’s upset.”

“You’re a much better sub than me; I’m always a brat to him. Anthony deserves you and not me,” more tears were slipping down Phil’s face and Dan’s heart wrenched hearing Phil.

When Dan first moved in, he’d feared that Phil wouldn’t like him because he now had to share his boyfriend. But over the months, he’d seen how Phil cared for him as much as he cared for Anthony. He’d learned how Phil was such a confident boy, fully enjoying the idea of having two boyfriends. Unlike Dan himself, who sometimes had irrational thoughts on how they might dislike him for randomly invading their life.

He looked up to Phil, despite Phil’s playfulness that sometimes got him into trouble with their Dom. He wouldn’t call it being bratty, plus Phil’s right when he says there’d be no fun at all in being perfectly obedient all the time without any playfulness in a relationship like theirs.

So he never once thought that Phil could be insecure. That Phil would even think Dan was better than him, or that Anthony would prefer Dan over him.

“No don’t say that, Phil. You’re a brilliant sub for Anthony! I lack in what you’re good at. You’re an amazing cook, you bother to do the chores. I’m too lazy for all that. Anthony needs you. And I bet he’d be bored with a goody two shoes like me. He needs a cheeky sub like you,” Dan said, happy when Phil smiled softly at his last statement.

“And he doesn’t only need us, he wants us. Okay?  _Us_. He doesn’t favour me over you, he doesn’t deserve me more than you. So quit crying, you spoon, and help me remind him how much he loves us, show him what he’s been missing out on,” Dan continued and Phil blinked his stray tears away as he laughed hearing what Dan called him.

Phil finally leaned back and whispered a quiet thank you, only then realising how his ass was in pain from the strain.

Dan was so busy helping to reassure Phil that he forgot about the pain. His hook had sunk in deeper, and now that his mini speech was over, he was suddenly all too aware of the uncomfortable sensation in his ass. Not to mention how sensitive his nipples were caught in the clamps. But he didn’t move. Phil had let him relax, and now he was going to return the favour.

So there they remained for the next half hour, taking turns to feel the strain while the other rests. Both of them had sweat sheening their bodies. Despite the mini breakdown, Phil’s cock was leaking precum. He was always a painslut.

Dan was only half hard, getting tired from keeping his muscles tense as he stayed still in position. If not for the hook occasionally brushing his prostate, he was sure he’d be soft. He tried to shift his focus away from the sharp pain on his nipples and in his ass, but it only made him aware of the dull ache in his knees, the pins and needles in his arms. But he didn’t regret asking for the punishment. Besides needing to be there for Phil, he also needed the punishment for himself. He needed to feel forgiven by Anthony.

A little over a half hour later, Anthony appeared by the door again. Neither of the boys dared to look at their Dom as he slowly walked up to them. Dan’s chest heaved a little as his heart began beating rapidly, causing the weights to sway. Anthony merely stood by the bed silently, observing his boys as they grew anxious under his gaze.

“Dan,” Anthony suddenly spoke up, making the boys jump a little, “your sub brother got you off, isn’t it a little rude not to return the favour?”

Dan bit his lip, unsure of how to answer, and Anthony smacked Phil’s hard cock. Phil jerked back and Dan sunk his teeth into his lip even more to stop himself from groaning as the clamps tugged harshly on his sore nipples.

“S-sorry, Sir,” Phil stuttered, knowing full well that Anthony doesn’t like his subs being hard when he punishes them; punishments aren’t meant to be enjoyed.

Dan watched with wide eyes as Anthony continued hitting Phil’s reddened cock. Phil tried his best to stay still, he didn’t want to jerk against the chains and cause Dan any more pain. Phil’s groans were soft, and as precum leaked from his cock, Dan knew that Phil couldn’t get soft even if he tried. He only gets hornier the more torture his cock receives. Anthony obviously knew this, and he probably wanted to make it difficult for Phil.

“Because you were naughty, I had to leave work early,” Anthony stated, removing the weights on the chains. The clamps immediately felt lighter on the boys’ nipples, and Dan gave a small sigh of relief.

“And because of that, I’ll have to stay in the office even longer for the next few days,” he continued angrily. He yanked the clamp off one of Phil’s nipples, causing Phil to yell out in pain as blood rushed to his sore nub. Anthony pressed and rubbed the aching nipple, making Phil groan loudly.

Dan whimpered as the clamp tugged his nipple down with the chain swinging around. His own nipples had gone numb and he feared the moment Anthony would take his clamps off. Phil’s reactions certainly weren’t helping.

“But of course,” Anthony paused to let Phil thrash around as he freed his other nipple, “I can’t let this happen again when I’m in the office.”

Phil looked down to see his erect nipples red and sore, and his abused cock an equal shade. He panted, hoping that at least the worst was over. He shuffled back to reduce the tension in the rope connected to his hook.

“I don’t know if I can trust that you boys won’t disobey me when you’re alone again,” Anthony said disappointedly, and it broke Dan’s heart.

“We’re really sorry, Sir, we promise not to do it again. You can trust us,” Dan spoke urgently, making sure to include Phil in the apology.

Anthony looked Dan in the eyes, and Dan confidently held the gaze until his clamp was roughly tugged off. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, unable to hold back the scream that ripped from his lungs. The pain grew as Anthony rubbed the blood flow back into the abused nub.

“You’ll have to earn my trust back,” Anthony stated, face emotionless as he waited for Dan to calm down.

Dan tried to calm his breathing, but it was hard when he knew the pain was going to be repeated when Anthony inevitably removes the other clamp. Despite anticipating it, he still couldn’t help but scream again when his other nipple was finally free. He blinked back tears and groaned when Anthony pressed on his erect nubs.

Dan looked up when he heard Phil sniffling. He followed Phil’s line of sight to Anthony’s hands holding out a couple of cock cages.

“P-please Sir, punish me but not Dan. He tried talking me out of being naughty but I dragged him into it. I’m so sorry and I deserve to be punished more, but Dan doesn’t,” Phil sobbed.

Anthony softly carded his hand through Phil’s sweaty hair to calm him down, but Phil continued.

“I’m sorry I’m such a bad sub you don’t deserve, you deserve a good one like Dan.”

“Phil,” Dan said in a mix of surprise and disbelief, saddened that Phil still harboured those thoughts despite his efforts to reassure him earlier.

“Phil,” Anthony echoed, “you’re a very good sub for me, okay? Everybody makes mistakes and I don’t expect you to be perfect. And you know that every action will have consequences, you need to take responsibility for your misbehaviour. Even though it was your idea, Dan still misbehaved too. I discipline you boys when you need it. I still love you both equally, I won’t prefer one of you to the other. And I’m proud of you for taking your punishment well so far.”

Anthony had moved to hug Phil while speaking, and Phil rested his head on Anthony’s shoulder, wetting it with his tears. When Phil had calmed down a little, Anthony pulled back. He moved behind Phil and slowly pulled the hook out of Phil’s ass, making Phil moan quietly.

Anthony did the same for Dan, and Dan moaned gratefully. When he was done, he moved back in between his subs and silently held out the cock cages again.

“I want to earn your trust back, Sir, please cage me,” Phil said earnestly. His boner had reduced during his breakdown, making it a little easier for Anthony to slip the cage on.

Phil smiled gratefully once his cage was on, he knew that he needed Anthony’s disciplining. He understood why Dan insisted to be punished, because just like Dan, he also needed it to get rid of the guilt of misbehaving and disobeying his Dom and feel forgiven.

“Until I don’t have to work overtime anymore, so 3 or 4 days, we’ll see,” Anthony told Phil who nodded firmly. He’d gladly wear it for as long as Anthony deemed fit.

Then, Anthony turned to Dan and locked his cage on as well. “Two days. Just to learn to improve your self-control.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dan replied, genuinely thankful for Anthony’s discipline.

Finally, Anthony untied his boys’ arms. He hugged them, and the boys snuggled into his warm embrace. He kissed the top of Phil’s head.

“I love you both, no matter how naughty you may be,” he chuckled as he held his boys tight.

“We love you too,” Dan answered softly, and Phil nodded.

“And we’re very sorry,” Phil added.

“I know you are, I’m glad you took your punishment well,” Anthony said as he booped Phil’s nose and ruffled Dan’s hair.

They’d have to wait even longer to finally have sex now, but Dan and Phil didn’t mind. Because the rest of the night was spent receiving the attention and care from Anthony that they’ve also been missing.

After a nice warm bath - Dan’s still impressed by how it could fit all of them in - they had dinner then a good cuddle in bed, where Dan giggled at Phil and Anthony joking around. Like everything was back to normal.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact I originally wanted their balls tied to the bedposts but then an anon on my tumblr suggested anal hooks and that’s way better so thank u anon xo


	7. Having Control And Clovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii it's been a while hasn't it :') I was on a writing hiatus for a little over a month, but I'm back now!! I hope you guys haven't given up on getting updates for this fic :x

After the punishment, Dan felt that his relationship with Phil grew even stronger. He still worried that Phil might think he’s not good enough and that he might be replaced by Dan. Dan honestly felt guilty about it sometimes, but he had to remind himself that all those negative thoughts were silly. He had to remind himself that Anthony loves both of them equally, and that there’s absolutely nothing to worry about. And he made sure to remind Phil of it too.

The cock cage punishment went pretty smoothly, and it was nice being able to make out with Phil without having to worry about getting hard and needing permission to come. They continued their days as normal, waiting for Anthony to finish his overtime work patiently and helping him relax when he came home late at night.

Anthony realised it was unfair to neglect his boys just because he was busy with work, so he allowed them to give him quick blowjobs before bed. Work was exhausting and they certainly helped him de-stress after long tiring days cooped up in the office. And he loved how his boys are so eager to please him even when they get nothing in return, as if they gain pleasure from giving him pleasure.

After two days, Dan’s punishment ended as promised. Anthony took his cage off and pulled him into a warm hug.

“I’m proud of you,” Anthony said, stroking the back of his head.

“Thank you, Sir. I promise I’ll control myself better now,” Dan beamed at his Dom as they broke their embrace.

Anthony chuckled when he turned and saw a pouting Phil, “Sorry bud, I’m still working overtime for the rest of the week so you still got 4 days with that on.”

“That’s like 2 days more than you originally promised!” Phil gave puppy eyes, bottom lip protruding out even more.

“I promised until I don’t have to work overtime anymore, didn’t I?”

“Yes Sir, I’ll be patient,” Phil sighed, before a cheeky idea popped into his mind, “but can I at least test out if Dan really can control himself better now?”

Dan’s eyes widened, a little nervous at the mischievous look on Phil’s face. He hoped to god Anthony wouldn’t say-

“Hmm, that actually sounds like a fun idea.”

“Sir whyyy,” Dan whined.

“Wanna see if you can keep your promise. Plus, it’ll be entertaining to watch,” Anthony said nonchalantly.

Phil smirked and pulled Dan to the bed. Dan glared at him but followed anyway. Dan knew that this was all a game to Phil, and that if he couldn’t control himself, then Phil would win.

“You’re mean,” Dan growled at Phil as he laid on the bed.

“I just want your cock, I’ve missed it,” Phil smiled smugly.

“No coming until I say so, Dan,” Anthony warned as he sat at the end of the bed to observe his boys.

Phil wasted no time. He immediately took Dan’s soft cock into his mouth, sucking on it and making Dan gasp loud. He hummed when he felt Dan’s cock harden and grow against his tongue.

Dan moaned and tangled his hand in Phil’s hair. He was determined not to let Phil win, though. He tried his best to take his focus away from the warm mouth surrounding his cock.

But that was almost impossible as Phil had a really talented mouth. He licked Dan’s slit before swallowing him to the hilt. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, his tongue trailing along Dan’s shaft. Dan could only let out a shaky breath and squeeze his eyes shut. He hoped Anthony would be kind enough to let him come soon.

Phil began fondling his balls while he bobbed his head, and Dan couldn’t hold his moans in anymore. He wanted to ask Anthony for permission to come, but they had barely started. He had to show his Master that he could control himself better than this, dammit.

Phil’s own cock twitched pitifully in his cage. He was so horny and the only way he could release some of that tension was through Dan, so he sucked harder and swallowed around Dan.

Dan’s thighs were already trembling and Phil smirked around his sub brother’s cock. He knew Dan could never control himself as well as he can. Although he wanted to prove himself right and win this little game he started, part of him did hope that Dan could control himself. He didn’t  _really_  want to have Dan get locked up again, his sub brother didn’t deserve any more punishments caused by him. With that thought in mind, he started to slow down to give Dan time to compose himself a bit.

Dan sighed in relief when he felt Phil slow down. Phil was looking up at him, as if to ask if he was okay. Dan nodded, and Phil slowly deepthroated him again.

“Please,” Dan whimpered after a while.

“Already? I don’t think you’re lasting longer than you usually do,” Anthony tutted.

Dan moaned shakily and gripped Phil’s hair tighter as he tried his best to control his orgasm. Phil tried not to wince at the tugging of his hair as he continued his slow movements on Dan’s cock. He could taste precum, indicating that Dan was really close to coming. So he moved off of Dan and began stroking him slowly instead. He gave kitten licks on his head, lapping up at the precum dripping down.

“I didn’t tell you to slow down, did I?” Anthony spoke lowly, and Phil looked at Dan apologetically as he sped up his movements.

Dan was panting and losing control, hips bucking up into Phil’s fist, but he still managed to roll his eyes at Phil. The nerve of him to look apologetic now when it was his idea in the first place.

“C’mon Dan, don’t get mad at me. I know you can control yourself,” Phil tried to encourage him.

Dan didn’t want to admit it, but he needed that encouragement. He stilled his hips and focused on ignoring the feeling of his orgasm approaching. But a few minutes later, Dan started begging softly again.

“Please Sir, I’m close,” he said breathlessly.

“I’ll give you two options,” Anthony said thoughtfully, “you can come from Phil’s mouth or you can fuck him.”

Both Dan and Phil stilled. They had never fucked before, and they’d been waiting for the day their Master would finally let them.

“Option two please,” Dan answered, staring into Phil’s eyes and knowing that that’s what Phil wants too.

Anthony smiled knowingly. He quickly lubed his fingers and inserted them into Phil. Phil moaned and squeezed the base of Dan’s cock, now hoping even more that Dan could last longer so their sex wouldn’t be too rushed.

“Shame that Phil is still caged for you guys’ first time though,” Anthony commented as he worked Phil open.

“Don’t care,” Phil uttered, and he really didn’t. He didn’t want to wait for this moment any longer, even if it meant he had to experience their first time whilst caged.

“M’ready,” Phil said quickly, barely giving Anthony time to remove his fingers before he rushed to turn around to lie on his back and lift his legs.

Dan scrambled to his knees and held onto Phil’s hips as Phil wrapped his legs around Dan’s waist. He wanted to grab the lube, but Anthony (and Phil, impatiently) told him his cock was slicked enough from Phil’s saliva. So he lined himself up with Phil’s hole and slowly pushed in.

Phil grabbed at the sheets and bit his lip, muffling his groans as he felt Dan fill him up. He felt so full and it felt so good, better than he’d imagined. Dan wasn’t moving as he waited for Phil to adjust, but Phil didn’t want to waste a single second. He started to grind his hips back.

Dan couldn’t believe that their Master had deprived them of this pure pleasure for this long. Phil was so tight and warm around him. He moaned as Phil started moving, and he quickly started thrusting his hips as well.

They moved fast, hips smacking each other loudly with every thrust. Phil was moaning, and Dan decided he needed to swallow those beautiful sounds. So he bent down and kissed Phil hard and deep, urgently licking into his mouth.

Phil held onto Dan’s neck as he moaned into his mouth. In that moment, Dan hit his prostate and Phil all but screamed into Dan’s mouth. It felt so good, but it hurt at the same time. His cock so badly wanted to get hard, but the damned cock cage refrained it from growing at all.

Dan continued thrusting right into Phil’s prostate, and it was driving Phil crazy. He was moaning and groaning, writhing around under Dan, thrusting his hips up to meet Dan’s. His soft cock was leaking and he wanted to come so much, but he couldn’t even get hard for fuck’s sake!

At one point, Phil felt Anthony’s hand softly card through his hair. It calmed him down a bit, and he stopped being frustrated by the fact that he wouldn’t get any release. He did deserve the punishment after all. So he decided to focus on helping Dan reach his climax instead. He clenched his ass, rocking his hips and wrapping his legs tighter around Dan, making Dan go deeper inside him.

Dan honestly needed to come already, but he didn’t want this to end so soon. He concentrated to control himself at least a little longer. He slowed his movements and kissed Phil again, softly this time.

“Love you,” Dan found himself whispering to Phil when he broke the kiss.

“Love you too, now move faster you dork,” Phil laughed, but there was nothing but fondness in his eyes as he looked up at Dan.

“Sir, can I come please?” Dan finally looked at Anthony as his thrusts became erratic. He’d been so lost in Phil’s eyes that he’d almost forgotten his Master at the end of the bed.

Anthony had been stroking himself as he watched his two subs. He gave Dan permission to come only when he felt himself get to the edge, so they both came at the same time.

Dan groaned as he came, shuddering above Phil. Phil dug his nails into Dan’s forearms, feeling himself get filled with Dan’s cum. He looked down to see his own caged cock leaking as well.

Dan pulled out and collapsed on top of Phil when he was done, feeling spent but so blissed out at the same time. Phil hugged him tight, and he clenched his ass to keep Dan’s cum inside him.

“Thank you, Sir,” Dan looked up to see Anthony smiling down at both of them.

“Would’ve been better if I could come too, but still thank you,” Phil cheekily added, earning a boop on his nose from Anthony.

“Just a few days more, babe,” Anthony reassured Phil as he wiped himself and his sleepy boys clean.

Dan was already snuggled into Phil’s side, dozing off to sleep with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

The next day, Anthony left for work early, leaving Dan with a very pouty and very whiny Phil.

They were supposed to head out to get groceries together, but Phil refused to even put clothes on.

“I ain’t wearing pants, it’s gonna be so uncomfortable!” he’d grumbled.

Phil was also being very needy and clingy, holding onto Dan and kissing him every chance he got, never letting Dan go. It was partly because he was so horny, but also because he felt guilty about being naughty the previous night and almost dragging Dan into another punishment yet again.

But the clinginess was getting to Dan. Every kiss, every hickey Phil sucked on his neck was a danger as he absolutely did not want to get hard and accidentally break any rules. He wondered if he’d be able to survive the rest of the week if Phil’s going to keep this behaviour up.

Dan ended up going to the supermarket on his own, since apparently having to put on clothes was the only thing that would stop Phil from literally sticking himself to Dan.

On the way there, he decided to get something for Phil to keep his mind off his cage. He also thought it’d be a nice way to show Phil that he loves him even when he’s a cheeky little shit sometimes, so that Phil wouldn’t get insecure about his place in the relationship again. He could tell that Phil was feeling guilty about his silly suggestion the previous night, on top of his original guilt for Dan’s punishment.

So he quickly did the grocery shopping and then visited a nearby florist afterwards.

* * *

“I got you something,” Dan smiled at Phil after they cleared the groceries away.

“Really?” Phil said, not expecting a gift from Dan of all things after how much he’d annoyed him the entire morning, after getting him into trouble the previous week and then almost getting him into trouble  _again_  right after he was done with his punishment. He totally was not deserving of a gift.

“Mhmm, hopefully it’ll help you forget about the cage so you can stop being so horny and needy,” Dan chuckled, holding the gift in his hands behind his back.

“Well what is it then!!” Phil was all over him again, so touchy and clingy as he rushed towards Dan and urged him to get on with it, peering over his shoulder to see what he got.

Dan could only laugh at how cute Phil was being, all excited like a kid. He backed up and brought the gift in front of him. Phil finally went quiet as he saw what Dan held out towards him.

“Do you like it?” Dan asked quietly, but he knew the answer by the way Phil was staring at the small vase of four-leaf clovers in awe.

“I love it,” Phil replied in an equally small voice as he took the tiny vase out of Dan’s hands, “you remembered my favourite plant?”

“Of course! And I still don’t get why out of all the pretty, colourful flowers I saw in the flower shop, this is your fave.”

Phil sighed. He wanted argue about Dan’s snark, but he couldn’t bring it in him to bicker when the boy just gifted him his favourite plant. The beautiful boy who was still so kind and loving to him despite how he kept dragging him into trouble.

So he just rolled his eyes and kissed Dan.

“I love you,” Phil whispered, breath hot against Dan’s lips.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Phil wasn’t horny or needy all the time anymore. He wasn’t clinging onto Dan as much, and he wasn’t grumpy about having the cock cage on. He certainly looked more carefree and calm, and Dan was glad that he helped Phil be less worried and guilty about his own playfulness.

Phil set the clovers on the windowsill in his bedroom. Dan caught Phil speaking softly to them a number of times, and he smiled at the sight every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait :') Do leave comments and all that jazz~  
> and follow me on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com so you'd know in case I go on another hiatus again haha


	8. Consequences Still Apply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: dan has flashbacks to non-con scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first saw the bed, my first thought was I just HAVE to write something about the cage!! And yet it took so long for the cage to finally be used aha. I wrote one kinky af chapter and this chapter. I decided to go with this chapter instead lmao who knows if the kinky one would see the light of day ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But I hope you enjoy this!

Dan was a flirty drunk. He knew that, and he’d taken full advantage of it back when he worked at the club. It was always a win-win situation; the clients loved the playful attention they got from him, and his job was easier when he wasn’t sober. Of course, consent issues arose from being drunk but when did he really give proper consent to anything that happened to him there anyway? Besides whenever he was with Anthony. It was simply easier to submit to the men and obey their fetishes and kinks when his mind wasn’t clear.

But he hadn’t been drunk ever since he moved in with Anthony. There had been a few evenings when he got tipsy as the three of them relaxed in front of the tv sipping on wine, but Dan hadn’t gotten properly wasted since working in the club. And Anthony and Phil hadn’t seen this side of him. Until tonight.

Anthony had brought them out to his friend’s party at some club, and Dan really only meant to have one drink. But the new friends he made there told him to lighten up and shoved more drinks into his hand, so was it really his fault if he’s all up on some guy’s lap right now?

It probably was, he should’ve just politely declined the drinks. But it’s too late now.

“Phiiiil, when’d you dye your hair blonde?” Dan slurred, patting the guy’s hair as he cuddled into his shoulder.

“Am not Phil,” the guy chuckled, but his grip on Dan’s waist was firm as he clearly didn’t want Dan to leave.

“Wha-” Dan managed, trying to take a proper look at the man he was sure was his boyfriend. When he realised it in fact wasn’t Phil, he only laughed and pressed a chaste kiss on the man’s lips.

“How’d you like me, Sir?” Dan was having trouble remembering where he was. The only times he’d been this drunk were when he was in the old club, so his body had gone into auto rent boy mode. He began grinding his hips down against the man’s crotch.

The guy was obviously enjoying it and he started palming Dan, who hummed happily. The chaste kisses they shared soon became heated and desperate.

“Wanna go back to mine?” the man whispered hotly against the shell of Dan’s ear.

Dan’s hazy mind cleared enough to tell him he’s not allowed to leave the club with clients, it wasn’t safe to follow clients home. He was about to suggest that they could just use the private rooms in the back.

But before he could answer, he heard his name being called out. He turned around to see his Master glaring at him.

“Hello Sirrrr,” he slurred out, smiling drunkenly. He wanted to get off of the man’s lap, but honestly, he was too comfortable to move. And the man was still slowly rubbing at his erection, and it felt too good to get away from.

“We’re going home,” Anthony announced, staring the man down. When Dan didn’t move, he grabbed Dan’s arm angrily. “Now.”

Dan waved goodbye to the confused stranger, giggling and unbothered by Anthony roughly pulling his arm.

The ride home was filled with tension on Anthony and Phil’s part. Dan was still blissfully unaware of what he’d done, and he curled up against Phil, occasionally kissing him. Phil was only tipsy, he figured he had a higher tolerance than Dan. He let Dan kiss him all over, holding Dan close and almost protectively, hoping that Anthony wouldn’t be too pissed and trying to think of how he could save his sub brother from being punished too harshly.

When they got home, Dan started feeling woozy. Anthony left Phil to take care of him as he puked in the toilet.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I,” Dan muttered as he realised what he’d done. He shut his eyes, the world wasn’t spinning around him in a good way anymore.

“I…I wish I could say you weren’t,” Phil replied softly from where he was sat on the edge of the bathtub, “But don’t worry, you know Anthony would be reasonable.”

“I gotta go apologize right now,” Dan said, grimacing as he felt a head rush from standing up too quick suddenly.

He stumbled into the room, where Anthony was sat on the bed waiting for him.

“Sir I..” Dan began, feeling small even though he was standing and Anthony was sat.

“I’m really sorry,” he whispered, staring at his feet as he was too afraid to look at his Dom.

“Go sleep your hangover off then we’ll talk,” Anthony stated, voice void of emotion.

Dan nodded, thankful that Anthony was kind enough to wait for him to be fully sober before having a punishment. He slowly made his way to his side of the bed, but then Anthony got up and stopped him.

“No, you don’t get to sleep here tonight,” Anthony firmly dismissed him.

“I-I understand, Sir,” Dan said sadly, and turned to make way for his own room instead.

But Anthony held onto his shoulder to stop him again. He bent down and unlocked the door of the cage beneath his bed. Dan’s breath hitched. He felt tears form in his eyes as he slowly bent down and crawled into the cage. He bit his lip so as not to let out a pathetic sob as Anthony locked the cage behind him.

Without a word or even a look back at him, Anthony stood back up and Dan heard him get comfortable on the bed. Dan looked around him. The cage was actually big enough for him to sit up, and Anthony had kindly left one pillow in it. But there wasn’t a blanket, and Dan was glad he’d put on pyjamas instead of just wearing boxers for the night.

He wiped the tears wetting his cheeks. He honestly deserved this, how could he have been so stupid and careless as to flirt and almost cheat with some random guy? He hoped he could make it up to Anthony and Phil as best he could the next day.

Just as Dan was about to lie down, the bathroom door opened and Phil walked into the room. Their eyes met for a second, Dan’s red-rimmed and Phil’s wide in shock, before Dan quickly looked away in shame.

Phil slowly got on the bed and Dan heard his two boyfriends kiss each other goodnight, heard whispers of  _I love you_ ’s before they settled for sleep above him. It was such a familiar routine, one he’d never missed since the day he moved here. It hurt so bad to not be able to hug his lovers to sleep that night.

Minutes passed, and Dan was still unable to fall asleep. He didn’t want to cry, but the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. He tried his best to stay silent, he didn’t want to wake his boyfriends up. But then he heard whispers above him.

“Don’t be too hard on him,” Phil evidently wasn’t good at whispering. But Anthony was, as Dan couldn’t make out the words he grumbled in response to Phil.

“Not entirely his fault,” Phil continued, and Dan decided to just drown out the sounds with his own thoughts. He felt wrong to eavesdrop, and he didn’t want to hear Phil trying to save him from a punishment he clearly deserved.

Dan fell asleep eventually, and woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. He was used to drinking at his old club, so he was also used to the hangovers. He just needed some water and he’d be good to go.

He slowly opened his eyes, ready to crawl over Phil to get a glass of water. But there was no one next to him, and he blinked in confusion before realising where he was. He sighed and sadly laid back down. There was no other choice but to wait for his Dom to come get him.

Soon, he heard yawning and stretching above him. He watched as Anthony’s legs swung to the floor and headed for the bathroom. Phil left the bed a little after, heading outside the room.

Dan wondered how long Anthony would leave him in the cage. He was prepared to be left alone and ignored for the whole day. But Phil returned quickly, with a jug of water and a glass. He smiled sadly at Dan as he handed the glass to Dan through the cage, and placed the jug just outside it. Dan thanked him softly, still too ashamed to look at Phil.

“It’ll be alright,” Phil reassured him before he left the room again.

Dan gulped the water down. He hoped Phil was right. He wasn’t afraid of punishment, but he was terrified that Anthony might not want him anymore. Why would he want the burden of taking care of someone who almost cheated on him?

He cowered when Anthony came out of the bathroom, but Anthony didn’t even glance in his direction as he walked out of the room. Dan miserably poured more water into his glass and drank his hangover away.

Neither of his boyfriends came back for him for a while. After emptying the entire jug of water and resting more, he finally felt better. But soon he needed to pee. Badly.

Dan didn’t know if he should call out for his Dom, but he definitely didn’t want to wet the mattress in the cage. He tried holding it in, but it felt like his bladder was about to burst. While he was still mustering up the courage to call for Anthony, Phil walked into the room.

“Phil! Oh thank god I really gotta go pee,” Dan said hurriedly, relieved to see Phil.

“Oh I’ll go get Antho-”

“No!” Dan cut off in a panic, “I uh, shouldn’t be a bother to him right now…”

“I don’t have the key, Dan. Do you need to go or not?”

Dan sighed and nodded dejectedly.

To his relief, Phil came back with the key instead of Anthony, and he rushed to the toilet. He timidly went back into the cage and looked away as Phil locked it back up.

“You feeling better?” Phil asked as he picked up the empty jug.

Dan nodded, “And I’m really sorry, Phil. I’d never want to cheat on you or Anthony.”

“I know,” Phil answered softly, getting up and leaving before Dan had a chance to explain himself.

Dan couldn’t help the tears that blurred his vision again. He’d been doing so well; he didn’t think that the experiences he had at the club were still somehow ingrained in him. He blinked the tears away angrily.

He just wanted to forget his past life entirely. There were so many kinks he would love to explore with his boyfriends but couldn’t because of the past trauma he had with them. He wished he’d never got sucked into that horrible job, but then again if he didn’t work there he wouldn’t have met Anthony.

Dan wondered how Phil coped with triggers of his past. He knew Phil hated talking about it, but he felt like he needed to learn from Phil to save himself from repeating any mistakes. He wasn’t even sure if Phil used to be in the same situation as himself, he’d just assumed it since Phil always hinted that they’re very similar.

He was sobbing quietly when Anthony entered the room. He gasped and hastily wiped his tears as Anthony bent down to take a proper look at him.

“Sir I’m really sorry-” he began but was interrupted.

“I don’t want to hear any of that until after you’re done with your punishment.”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Dan stuttered, and meekly crawled out of the cage after Anthony unlocked it. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he sat back on his heels and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Undress yourself,” Anthony instructed, and Dan hurriedly obeyed.

Anthony made his boy stand at the end of the bed and restrained him to it, placing his wrists in the respective bonds. Dan bent down so that his neck was also locked into the restraints. His butt stuck out as he was bent at his hip. It was a rather strenuous position, but he was determined to endure it for as long as he needed to be forgiven for what he’d done.

Anthony had somewhat cooled off after sleeping his anger away, and he was glad that Phil was there to talk to him and calm him down last night. He honestly feared that without Phil, he might have just punished Dan while he was too drunk to consent.

Now he wasn’t as angry anymore, but he still felt like a punishment should be done. He knew his subs always need the discipline to feel forgiven, and it would be a good reminder for them if they ever wanted to misbehave again. He’d talk about it after the punishment, he still wanted to understand why Dan did what he did. Surely he could’ve controlled himself even when drunk?

“I couldn’t believe what I saw yesterday,” Anthony spoke as he went to grab the implements he planned on using.

Dan wasn’t sure if he was allowed to speak, but he whispered an apology anyway, “I’m sorry Sir, I won’t do it ever again.”

“You may be sorry now but you did misbehave so the consequences still apply.”

Dan shuddered a little, what Anthony said somehow sounded familiar to him. He heard the swing of a paddle through the air and held his breath. He hadn’t been spanked since-

The paddle landed hard on his butt. He gasped. His mind was suddenly taken back to the last time he’d been spanked; when he was punished for Anthony being late at the club.

Another spank, and Anthony wasn’t touching him at all but Dan thinks he could feel rough hands on his back, holding him down in place. He inhaled shallow breaths.

Anthony was speaking, expressing his disappointment in his behaviour, but all Dan could hear was the degrading words drilled into his mind during his years in the club. The rational part of Dan’s brain told him he’s fine, he’s safe with Anthony. But another part of his brain was just reminding him of all the horrible memories he’d tried so hard to repress.

The spanking certainly wasn’t helping. Each hit just brought him back to the club, back to when all the clients wouldn’t stop paddling him even when he started bleeding, back to his boss’s punishments.

In reality, Anthony had only spanked him 5 times, but in Dan’s mind, it felt like it’d been 50 spanks. His skin was only fairly pink but he felt like it was on fire. His legs were trembling and he struggled to stay in position. He started crying.

Anthony was a bit taken aback that Dan was already sobbing this early into the punishment, but he figured that it may be because Dan just felt so guilty for what he’d done. He gently stroked the soft skin of Dan’s bum, and the boy shivered under his touch.

Dan cried out at the next smack. His mind was replaying old scenes, comparing Anthony to the clients in the club. He remembered how Anthony had fucked Phil roughly when he was angry, and he sobbed. Anthony was angry at him now, just like his ex boss was, just like his dad was when he kicked him out. Angry men were not safe. He wanted to plead for some mercy, but begging had always only landed him into more trouble so he grit his teeth and anticipated the next hit.

“Dan…what’s your colour?” Anthony asked in concern, pausing after only another 5 hits.

Dan was brought back to the present when the spanking paused. He was momentarily silent as he tried to process Anthony’s question. He knew he was safe, that he could safeword and Anthony would respect it and stop the scene immediately. But he didn’t deserve to have the punishment end so soon, and he wanted to make it up to Anthony by being good for him.

“Green,” he answered shakily.

“Remember that you can use your safeword at any time,” Anthony reminded him and he nodded as best as he could in his restraints.

Anthony was rather surprised by Dan’s reactions to the paddling, he thought Dan would have a higher pain tolerance than this. But his sub had said green, so he continued.

Dan got through 5 more hits of the paddle fairly okay, but then Anthony changed implements. The sound of the cane flicking through the air sent him into panic again, and he screamed when it landed across his ass.

Fresh tears fell down his cheeks. The cane was his boss and most clients’ favourite implement, mostly because it could break skin easily especially when used by people who were unskilled in bdsm.

Another stroke of the cane and Dan’s mind flashed back to all the times he’d had to quickly wipe his own blood off his bum after scenes, barely having enough time to take care of himself before going to entertain the next client.

“Please,” he whispered, but quickly bit his lip lest it angered his Dom more.

Dan was heaving short breaths. Among all the terrifying memories playing in his mind, he could hear Anthony’s reminder from earlier. He could safeword and this would all be over…won’t it? Technically safewords were implemented back in the club. He’d used it pretty often when he was new, but he quickly learned that it only did him more harm. Every time he cried out the safeword, clients would only carry on, some even going harder on him. They’d be laughing sadistically, telling him that they’d already paid and weren’t going to waste their money by stopping. The rational part of Dan’s mind told him Anthony would actually stop if he safeworded now, Anthony wasn’t like the rest. But still he was too scared to say it at the moment.

Anthony was carrying out the caning very slowly, having only hit his boy 3 times. He stroked the cane gently across Dan’s light pink ass. By the way Dan was sobbing, he was sure that he’d learned his lesson. He considered stopping even though the punishment barely started. But Dan hadn’t safeworded. He decided that if Dan won’t use the safeword after the next hit, then he’d use it.

The cane running softly across his ass was supposed to calm him down, but it only made Dan even more anxious. Soft touches were always the calm before the storm. And he was not prepared for a storm. He never was, unless he was drunk and barely aware of the client behind him. His mind was screaming the safeword, the word right on the tip of his tongue.

The cane was swung back, and before it swung down to his ass, before the storm began, Dan managed to croak the safeword out.

“Red! Red, red,” Dan gasped out loudly through his tears and sharp breaths.

Anthony dropped the cane and hastily unlocked the restraints. At the same time, Phil entered the room as he heard the safeword being used.

“Dan, you’re okay now you’re safe, it’s over,” Anthony softly reassured. He wanted to hug Dan, but he wasn’t sure if Dan was alright with him being close at the moment. So he only held his hand out.

Dan shakily placed his hand in Anthony’s and Anthony led him to sit on the edge of the bed. Phil rushed to sit next to him, and Dan immediately buried his face into Phil’s shoulder. Phil wasn’t angry, which meant Phil was safe, Phil would protect him.

Phil carefully and lightly wrapped his arms around Dan, and relaxed when Dan’s trembling arms curled around his waist. Anthony covered Dan’s naked form with the blanket and then sat on Dan’s other side. He reassuringly placed a hand on Dan’s thigh.

Phil was looking at Anthony worriedly and almost accusingly. “Dan you’re safe, alright? We both love you so much,” he spoke softly.

Dan was still crying, wetting Phil’s t-shirt with his tears. But Phil’s warm embrace was slowly calming him down. Anthony was also whispering reassurances to him, and it reminded him that Anthony wasn’t like the men in his past. He knew that Anthony would never leave him in any situation with someone who’d take advantage of him again. He knew that he was safe in Phil and Anthony’s care, and most importantly, he knew that he was loved.

He sniffled and lifted his head from Phil’s shoulder. Anthony was still whispering praises to him, sounding guilty. He moved to hug Anthony instead. Anthony seemed surprised, but he immediately wrapped his arms around Dan protectively.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” he whispered, sniffling again.

“It’s alright, Dan.  _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have given such a harsh punishment,” Anthony stroked the back of Dan’s head.

“It wasn’t. I- I just. Had flashbacks. I thought I’ve moved on but guess I still can’t handle spankings without remembering the club.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, baby. I should’ve known that and stopped sooner,” Anthony hugged him a little tighter.

“Not your fault. And about the party-”

“It’s okay, I forgive you for that. I know you would never do it again.”

“I should’ve mentioned that I get pretty flirty when drunk,” Dan said sheepishly, “but it was also a way to cope when I was at the club. I uh, only ever got that drunk before particularly tough clients. I guess my body went on auto pilot yesterday. I’m so sorry, I never want to be with anyone other than you two.”

Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder. “Oh Danny. We love you, emotional baggage and all.”

Dan smiled at that. Anthony wiped the stray tears off his face and kissed his forehead.

“We gotta revise the limits in our contracts. And yes, we love you so much. You never deserved all that happened to you back then. Neither of you do. But we’re all safe here now. Well done using the safeword, I’m really proud of you Dan,” Anthony spoke, stretching his arm to hold Phil close as well.

“I love you both too,” Dan smiled. He wished his past could just leave him be, he didn’t think it could still haunt him even though over half a year had passed. But he knew he was safe with the two people who cared for him, and whom he cared for so much. And he knew that with them by his side, he could fight against all the triggers. He could overcome his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s me slowly trying to tie things back to the backstory that I’d ignored by focusing more on smut than plot in the chapters after the first lmao woops sorry bout that
> 
> also the party in the beginning was actually in reference to that time they went to some youtube event at a roller rink does anyone remember that lmao and then there was a pic of dan being all cute leaning into caspar. so the blonde dude was in reference to caspar lmao


	9. Replacing Bad Memories

Despite Dan reassuring him that he’s fine, Anthony wanted to take care of his boy so he worked from home the next day. Dan had felt bad at first, but he enjoyed cuddling against his boyfriend and dozing off to the sound of tapping of the laptop keyboard. He kept telling Anthony that he was okay, really, but secretly he didn’t want his Dom to stop showering him with the extra love and attention. Even when Anthony had to take calls, he never left Dan’s side.

Anthony really wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t cause Dan to be triggered by past memories again. He’d felt so guilty about it that he even suggested to Dan that maybe they stop the bdsm aspect of their relationship and just be vanilla boyfriends. But Dan didn’t want that at all, he loved having a Dom who’d care for him and he trusted his Dom enough to give up control to him. And to Dan, stopping that would mean he’d let his past win. He needed to overcome the triggers, and he thought that the way to do so was to relearn the bdsm lifestyle with the people he knew he could trust. Replace the bad memories with new good ones.

After a whole day of being coddled, Dan insisted that Anthony should go to work the day after. After all, Phil would be there to take care of him in case he got random flashbacks again.

Dan was still upset by how he’d been affected during his punishment. Before, he was certain that he wasn’t affected by his past anymore, but now he was worried that he might ruin future scenes with his boyfriends by getting triggered by things he didn’t even know he wasn’t actually okay with. So he decided to confide in Phil after Anthony left for work.

He walked into Phil’s room to find Phil gazing out the window, stroking the clovers on the windowsill that he gave him.

“What you doing in here?” Dan asked quietly as he walked over and sat on the bed.

“Talking to Susan.”

“Susan? You…named the plant…Susan?”

“Doesn’t she look like a Susan?” Phil quirked an eyebrow at Dan.

“Sure,” Dan answered, he could never stop being amused by his eccentric boyfriend.

Dan wanted to start the conversation, but he didn’t know how. Every time he’d tried to talk with Phil about their lives before Anthony, Phil had changed the subject. But he really needed to learn from Phil on how to cope; he thought that nobody would understand his situation better than Phil would.

“And…what are  _you_  doing in here?” Phil asked, sensing the awkward air surrounding them.

“I just…” Dan played with the hem of his shirt to give himself more time, “have you ever used the safeword with Anthony?”

Phil took his eyes off Susan to look at his boyfriend. He got up and sat next to Dan on the bed.

“No,” he answered quietly.

Dan sighed. Maybe he was just weak, maybe he  _should_  take Anthony’s suggestion to stop their d/s relationship. He couldn’t even take his simple punishment, while Phil never had the need to use the safeword.

“But that’s because I wasn’t as strong as you are,” Phil continued, wrapping his arm around Dan’s shoulder in a side hug.

Dan looked up at his boyfriend, confused and silently urging him to explain. How could using the safeword be seen as strong?

Phil was looking everywhere but at Dan, clearly nervous. They sat in silence for quite a while, and Dan was ready to just drop the subject entirely again when Phil finally spoke up.

“You’re brave, Dan. I really admire you for that.”

Dan squeezed Phil’s waist to let him know he was listening and acknowledging his compliment.

“I never used the safeword because I was scared. I mean, I know now that Anthony would stop if we use it, but. Before him the safeword just got me into more trouble. I’m sure you know what I mean,” Phil spoke softly, as if he was afraid that someone else could hear their conversation.

Dan nodded. He was angry that people had hurt someone as beautiful as his boyfriend. He never wanted anyone to experience what he had been through, and the thought of Phil having gone through the same things as him upset him to no end.

“I never knew what proper bdsm was you know? Until Anthony taught me a lot. Like, I never knew my limits. I was just conditioned to accept everything done to me without having any say,” Phil’s eyes were glistening, and Dan held him close as he listened. He knew it must be hard for Phil to talk about something he usually tries so hard to repress.

Phil paused to take a deep breath. He always told Anthony and even Dan not to bottle up their emotions, but he had a lot of trouble listening to his own advice. He felt vulnerable letting Dan in on his past, but he knew it would be good for both of them. He knew it would help make his boyfriend not feel alone in his struggles.

“So I assumed that doms were meant to hurt me, that I was never meant to enjoy it. It was all about the dom’s pleasure, and I was supposed to do everything he’d want no matter what. So even though,” Phil paused again to blink back a few tears.

“Even though Anthony had the contract and stuff, I just allowed him to do everything to me, even the kinks I didn’t actually like or couldn’t do without getting triggered. And I never used the safeword.”

Dan’s heart broke. He didn’t even know what to say to that. So he settled for being quiet and giving reassuring touches to encourage Phil to continue.

“You see Dan, we need a lot of trust in our doms to give them control and to let them take care of us. But what I never realised was that doms need a lot of trust in us too. And if they can’t trust us, it will mess with them too because the good doms - they never want to actually hurt us.“

Dan wiped a stray tear off his cheek. He knew how important trust was in bdsm when he started getting interested in the bdsm lifestyle, but he’d forgotten after how he was treated in the club. He felt so lucky to have Anthony and this relationship to remind him how bdsm was supposed to be again.

“Anthony trusts that we’ll inform him when scenes get too much for us. He trusted me a lot, but I was too scared to trust him back. I thought that I was being good for him by letting him do anything to me. I thought using the safeword would show distrust; I didn’t realise that it was actually the opposite.”

Phil smiled sadly when more tears slipped down Dan’s face. But Dan didn’t want him to stop speaking, and Phil felt good letting his thoughts out, so he continued.

“I wasn’t strong enough to trust any dom because I feared that just by uttering the safeword, they’d hit me harder, continue the torture beyond what I could handle.”

“I had that fear too,” Dan interrupted, trying to let Phil know he wasn’t alone in that.

“But you overcame it all on your own. You trusted that Anthony would stop when you used it. And I’m still so proud of you for doing that,” Phil answered, hugging Dan a little tighter, “I so badly wanted to trust Anthony but I just. Couldn’t.”

“How did you finally overcome it? How did you stop the triggers?” Dan asked, desperate to know how Phil grew from the broken person he used to be and learn from him.

“Well, a lot of it is thanks to Anthony. He showed me that I can trust him. He used the safeword when he realised I needed it but didn’t have it in me to use it, he was really patient and understanding about everything. He even suggested we go vanilla, but I didn’t want to.”

Dan smiled at that, “He suggested it to me too but I don’t want vanilla either.”

“You may not find Susan interesting but like I told you, we’re still more alike than you think,” Phil giggled, and the mood surrounding them lifted a bit.

“Anyway,” Phil continued, “Anthony taught me all about proper bdsm and we took things really slow for a while. I’m impressed that you don’t have as many triggering moments as I did the first few months. That’s why I admire you a lot.”

“Well I kinda just repress those memories as best I can. I didn’t expect to be triggered by the spanking,” Dan shrugged.

“I guess I couldn’t repress them as well. I got better over time, Anthony took really good care of me. I was the one who usually initiated scenes, especially when I wanted to learn to love the kink. Replace the bad memories with new good ones, you know?”

Dan looked at Phil in surprise for a moment, because that was exactly how he’d planned to overcome his past. Phil was right - they really were alike.

“That worked?” he asked, hopeful.

“It has so far,” Phil smiled at him, “we just gotta learn to trust our Dom. And you’re already doing a better job at that than I did.”

“I want to learn how to love spankings,” Dan decided, and Phil chuckled at his sudden determination.

* * *

“I’m hooome,” Anthony called out to his boys, smiling as he saw Dan rushing towards him.

“Sir please help me learn to love spankings,” Dan stated matter-of-factly instead of greeting him as usual.

Anthony raised his eyebrows in shock, and looked to Phil who only smiled in amusement.

“Welcome home, Sir,” Phil kissed Anthony’s cheek.

Anthony gave Phil a knowing look, feeling proud that his boy was finally comfortable enough to slowly open up to their new boyfriend.

* * *

They went really slow and tender, Anthony treating Dan almost like glass. Dan was sat on his lap as they made out, whining every time Anthony kneaded his ass. Dan felt Phil’s warm mouth biting down on his shoulder and he gasped, in turn allowing Anthony to lick into his mouth.

Anthony gave small tentative smacks on Dan’s ass, quickly kneading them after each small hit. Dan was too caught up kissing him to even feel the spanks, and he ground his hips against Anthony’s.

“Colour, boys,” Anthony panted, and he praised both of them when he heard them gasp out  _green_.

“Just focus on me, I’ll take care of you, make you feel so good,” Anthony whispered his promise hotly into Dan’s ear.

Dan was flustered already, he wanted the spanking so bad. Wanted to get rid of the old memories and only remember the feel of Anthony’s gentle hands on him.

Anthony guided his boys so that Phil was lying on his back on the bed with Dan lying on his stomach on top of him. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s body, hugging him close as he kissed Dan deep.

Anthony caressed Dan’s clothed bum, kneading his ass cheeks and enjoying the sight of his boys caught up in each other. He started giving small hits to his boy, hearing Dan moan into Phil’s mouth.

He slowly intensified his hits, pulling his boy’s boxers down after a while. He whispered praises as he did so, making sure Dan’s thoughts were grounded to the present and not drifting away.

Phil was caressing every inch of Dan’s skin that he could reach, and Dan felt so safe in his embrace. He didn’t feel vulnerable, he actually felt titillated. He gasped when he felt Anthony hit his bare skin the first time

Phil continued kissing Dan throughout the warm up spanking. Anthony paused when Dan’s bottom turned a light shade of pink. He grabbed Dan’s thigh gently, guiding him to prop himself up on his knees. Then he pulled Phil’s underwear off and made Phil fold himself at his hips, glad that he had such a flexible boy. Phil wrapped his ankles around Dan’s body. Dan relaxed onto Phil’s body, his thighs resting on Phil’s inner thighs which effectively kept them spread and in place. This way, both boys’ butts were displayed fully for their Dom.

Anthony began spanking Phil the same way he’d done for Dan. Dan couldn’t help grinding down onto his sub brother, their balls grazing against one another. He felt both of them grow hard quickly as he continued rubbing their cocks together. They stared intensely into each other’s eyes, only breaking the eye contact whenever Phil flinched at spanks that were a little harder or when Dan bent down to suck a hickey on Phil’s neck.

When both boys’ bottoms were a matching shade of pink, Anthony paused to check up on them.

“How are you?” he asked, running his hand through Dan’s curls.

“Green, Sir, feels good,” Dan answered, and Phil hummed in agreement as his tongue was busy running across Dan’s clavicle.

“Good, you’re both doing so well,” Anthony praised before moving back to their exposed bottoms.

Anthony continued spanking his boys with his hand, soothingly rubbing over the abused skin after each smack. Dan couldn’t stop grinding so Anthony had to pull his cock back, letting it peek out between his legs.

“Remember, no coming until I say so,” he reminded them, and Dan reluctantly stopped moving his hips.

Phil held onto Dan protectively every time it was Dan’s turn to be spanked. He kissed Dan’s face softly, traced calming circles on his skin. Dan savoured the touch, the whispered praises, and how good the feeling of heat spreading from his bottom was. He never wanted to forget this. He was finally starting to enjoy spankings, and he couldn’t believe that something so intimate was ruined for him before this.

Dan loved how careful Anthony was being, he loved how gentle Anthony treated him after each spank, replacing the pain immediately with his soft touches.

And when it was Phil’s turn to get spanked, Dan tried his best to reciprocate what Phil was giving him. He hugged Phil close to his chest. He muffled Phil’s gasps and groans by kissing him sweetly. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

Dan started leaking precum and Anthony would occasionally stroke his cock between spanks. Dan would moan in pleasure and involuntarily grind down to Phil and he’d feel Phil’s precum smear onto his lower stomach.

The spanking continued slowly, Anthony alternating hits between them until both their bottoms bloomed red.

“Good job, I’m proud of you both,” Anthony praised when he ended the spanking, stroking Dan’s back before he got up to retrieve lube.

“More,” Dan moaned, lifting his ass up a bit. He didn’t want the spanking to end if he could help it.

Anthony chuckled, happy to have helped his boy enjoy what he once feared.

“We’ll surely do more next time, baby. Now it’s time to reward you both for being so good,” he said as he squirted lube onto his hands.

He coated his boys’ holes with a generous amount of lube. They moaned at the cool sensation against their warm ass cheeks. Anthony wasted no time, using both his hands to finger both his boys at the same time. He smirked as he heard them moan loudly when he pressed against their prostates. He wished he could see their expressions from where he was sat.

Phil leaned up to kiss Dan again, urgently pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. As Anthony fingered him open, he got more desperate and he began rocking his hips up to meet Dan’s.

Dan whined into Phil’s mouth when Anthony removed his fingers from his hole, feeling empty. Phil whined equally desperately, breath lingering against Dan’s lips.

“Dan, you got to fuck Phil the other time, so now I think it’s time Phil got a turn?” Anthony said, making Dan turn around and face him.

“Oh my god yes,” Dan agreed while letting his Dom move him, and Phil echoed his response.

Anthony made Phil sit up a little against the headboard, legs spread enough so his hole was still exposed. He quickly stroked Phil’s cock, lubing it up. Then, he guided Dan over Phil’s cock, letting Dan move down at his own pace.

Dan sat down on his sub brother’s cock, moving all the way down and moaning as he did so. Phil moaned loud as well, enjoying being engulfed by the tight heat. He wrapped his arms around Dan to make Dan lie on him, pressing Dan’s back to his chest.

While Dan stilled to adjust himself, Anthony caressed his face in his hands and kissed him softly. Dan whined into the kiss, and broke it when he was ready to move.

As Dan began moving on his sub brother, Anthony lubed up his own cock and pressed his tip against Phil’s hole. Phil moaned, spreading his legs even further apart to give Anthony better access.

Anthony pushed himself into Phil completely, chest pressed against Dan’s. All three of them were squeezed together, all wrapped up in each other’s warmth. Dan was in between his boyfriends, but he didn’t feel trapped. He felt like he belonged there; he never wanted to leave their embrace.

Dan and Anthony began moving faster, and Phil threw his head back from the overwhelming pleasure. He’d never been fucked while having someone else ride him at the same time, and the feeling was so intense that he was sure he’d come really soon.

Anthony looked over Dan’s shoulder and bent down to reach Phil, catching his sub’s lips with his own. He felt Dan bite down onto his shoulder as he deepened his kiss with Phil.

They were a mess of pants and broken moans, quick and clumsy movement and smacking of skin against skin. Anthony’s grip on Phil’s thighs was tight, holding them apart. Dan’s sore butt grazed Phil’s crotch with every thrust, but he loved the dull ache, and he bounced on Phil even harder to intensify the ache that felt so good to him.

Phil was the first to reach orgasm. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure from the tight heat milking his cock and his Dom’s cock pounding into his prostate. He began begging for permission to come, pleas tumbling out of his mouth between gasps and moans.

When Anthony granted him permission, Dan moved even faster on his sub brother, clenching his ass and squeezing the come out of his sub brother’s throbbing cock inside him. Phil’s moans were stifled by Anthony kissing him as he came, and Dan gasped as he felt himself get filled up with warm cum.

Phil melted into the sheets when he came down from his high, going pliant even though Dan was still bouncing on his sensitive cock and Anthony was still pounding into him. Anthony instructed Dan to get off of Phil. Dan leaned into Anthony and let Phil’s softening cock out of him, feeling some of Phil’s cum dribble out of his ass.

Anthony started to stroke Dan’s leaking cock, causing Dan to beg for permission to come as well. He was already on the brink of coming, his aching cock twitching in his Dom’s hand. Phil’s fingers snaked their way up Dan’s body, settling on his nipples. He tweaked and pulled on them, making Dan whine and whimper. The moment permission was given, Dan released all over his stomach and Anthony’s hand that stroked him through his orgasm.

Dan collapsed back onto Phil’s chest when he finished coming, feeling spent. But when he saw his Dom staring down at him with so much fondness, he mustered up what energy he had left to lean back up. He kissed Anthony, full of passion as he tried to convey the amount of love he had for his Dom through the slide of his tongue into his mouth.

Phil whined as he felt sensitive from still being fucked, and Anthony mercifully aimed his thrusts away from Phil’s prostate. Phil squeezed his ass around his Dom’s cock and distracted himself from the overstimulation by kissing along the back of Dan’s neck, smirking at the way Dan shivered at the contact.

Anthony’s thrusts rocked all of them as he finally came inside Phil, groaning and filling Phil up with his come. He quickly pulled out when he was done, not wanting to overstimulate his boy any more than he already had. He got up and pulled Dan to lay on Phil’s side, allowing Phil to unfold himself.

His boys both hummed happily, basking in the afterglow of their orgasm. Anthony smiled down at them and gave both a peck on their lips before he quickly left to get some washcloths and lotion.

Meanwhile, Phil turned to Dan and kissed him, feeling the boy smile against his lips. He felt so proud of his sub brother for being able to enjoy the spanking without letting his past bother him.

“You did it,” he whispered when he broke the kiss.

“I did,” Dan answered, sounding almost surprised. He felt so giddy with happiness, and he pulled Phil back into another kiss.

When Anthony returned, he cleaned both his boys up and made them lie on their front so he could rub lotion onto their red bottoms.

“I’m so proud of you, you did so well,” he said for the umpteenth time, but Dan could never get tired of hearing it.

“Couldn’t have done it without you both,” Dan answered shyly.

Anthony kissed the dimples above the curve of Dan’s ass, and Phil smiled at Dan as he traced his finger along the growing blush on Dan’s face. Dan could never be happier. He’d never felt so cared for. He was determined to overcome more of his past, and he was certain he could succeed as long as he had his two boyfriends with him every step of the way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but I think the ending will come pretty soon! Thank you for all your kudos and comments so far, I really appreciate them <3


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for abandoning this fic for months :( But I hate leaving fics as WIPs so I decided to make a little epilogue to end this story. Thank you for all your love with this fic <3

Dan groaned as consciousness seeped into him. He blinked slowly, trying to understand what it was that woke him up from his peaceful sleep. Then he felt it - something rubbing against his ass.

“Urghh Philll,” Dan groaned, trying to turn around to face his sub brother.

Phil’s grip on Dan’s waist was firm, and his hips were grinding against Dan’s ass with increasing urgency.

“Phil,” Dan repeated louder when he saw that Phil wasn’t even awake. He wriggled out of Phil’s grasp and shook his shoulder.

“You’re horny even when you’re asleep,” Dan grumbled when Phil opened his bleary eyes.

“Sorry,” Phil yawned, “can’t help it.”

Dan rolled back around to try to go back to sleep, but then Phil started grinding against him again.

“You  _know_  that’s not gonna help you with anything,” Dan groaned.

Phil let out a small whine of frustration, finally giving up his thrusting.

“This is Anthony’s fault, why did he have to do this to us,” Phil lamented, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“This is exactly why he did it, you can’t control yourself.”

“It’s been so long! How can I  _not_  be horny,” Phil whined, “especially when I’m with you 24/7 but can’t do anything about it.”

Dan leaned up to give Phil a small peck on his lips.

“Just two more days. You’ve been through this more times than I have, you can handle it,” Dan tried encouraging Phil.

“Yeah but this is the first time he left me with a hot boyfriend and caged our dicks,” Phil whined.

Dan chuckled, his boyfriend looked too cute all frustrated. He sat up and rolled out of bed.

“Well, it’s not like grinding against me will change that so just suck it up you dork. Now are you gonna join me in the shower or not?”

 

* * *

 

“Have you two been good today?” a pixelated Anthony on Dan’s laptop asked.

“Yes-”

“I woke up to Phil humping me,” Dan interrupted before Phil could say anything more.

“Hey!” Phil poked Dan’s shoulder, looking betrayed.

“Phiiil,” Anthony began reprimanding.

“I really didn’t mean to, Sir!” Phil protested, pouting a little.

Anthony laughed. “Just be patient for a little while more, baby. I’ll be home soon.”

“We really miss you,” Phil said sadly.

“I miss you both too,” Anthony cooed, “it’s been real lonely here.”

“No more bdsm club adventures?” Dan asked, smirking.

“Nahh, don’t think I can handle having an emotional attachment here for a third time,” Anthony chuckled, “besides, I’ve already got two of you lovely boys to get home to.”

Dan smiled at Anthony in his screen. Anthony had asked them to tag along for his business trip, but they both still hadn’t felt ready to go back to where memories of their past lived.

He then looked on at Phil fondly as Phil talked animatedly to Anthony about how he beat Dan at a video game just before their skype call. Dan hoped that one day they’d both be strong enough to follow Anthony. It could be a good form of closure, plus they wouldn’t have to be separated from their Dom for weeks at a time.

They continued skyping with Anthony the entire afternoon until it was bedtime for him in London and dinner time for them.

 

* * *

 

“Dinner’s ready,” Dan said softly, bending down to hug Phil from behind.

Phil was sat by his usual spot at the windowsill next to Susan. Dan was honestly surprised that the little pot of clovers he got for Phil long ago was still thriving. He guessed that he shouldn’t underestimate Phil’s green fingers.

“Thank you,” Phil sighed and leaned back into Dan’s chest. They stayed cuddled like that for a bit before getting up to have dinner.

They had dinner in comfortable silence, which let Dan’s mind wonder.

It’s been over a year since he threw caution to the wind and followed Anthony to start a new life. Over a year since he was brave enough to escape his horrible job and trust a somewhat stranger to provide him with a safe new home in a country he’d never been to.

He could barely believe the way his life had turned out the past year. He’d grown so much from being a lost, timid boy who accepted his fate as a mistreated sex worker, to overcoming his past traumas and blooming into the strong and confident boy he was now.

He could never erase his past from memory entirely. There would still be some days when he didn’t feel okay with submitting to his Dom. But he knew that he was safe and loved in his home. And he was so glad to have not just one but two caring boyfriends who understand him and what he’d been through.

Phil had slowly opened up to him lots over the year, and while his story was not exactly like Dan’s, they still shared many similar experiences from their past lives of abuse and being taken advantage of.

Dan’s heart had broke the night Phil finally fully let him in on his past, and he never felt that much sorrow for someone his whole life, not even for himself. Because Dan never imagined that there could be a club worse than where he came from, but Phil’s made Dan's sound like a dream.

But with the help of each other and their amazing Dom, they were able to work through their fears and triggers together. They all learn from each other every day and have fun exploring the lifestyle that Dan once thought was a nightmare. Dan could never be thankful enough for having found this little family of his.

“I think I finally get why you love clovers so much,” Dan mumbled, breaking the silence over their dinner.

Phil looked up from his chicken quizzically.

“It’s a symbolic thing, isn’t it? To think all this time I was wondering why you’d like boring leaves when so many colourful and beautiful flowers exist,” Dan shook his head and laughed a little in disbelief of himself.

“Took you long enough,” Phil smiled, “Amazing, isn’t it? How we once never thought things could get better, but now we’re living in clover.”

Each leaf in a four-leaf clover has a symbolic meaning: hope, faith, love and luck. Dan realised that for the first time in his life, he had all four. And he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time last year I had hopes of expanding on the plot instead of just sticking to the smut. But life gets in the way and I forgot all about my plans and oh well.
> 
> tbh I don’t think I did this fic the justice it deserves but I hope this was a nice little closure, and maybe if I wanna revisit these boys I might (as like a timestamp series thingy maybe?) but for now, they’re living happily ever after c:  
> Thank you so much for sticking around for this fic!! I really appreciate all the comments and kudos <3


End file.
